<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SuperLuciferOmens: The End of the Universe by lil_lavender_boi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987993">SuperLuciferOmens: The End of the Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_lavender_boi/pseuds/lil_lavender_boi'>lil_lavender_boi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Lucifer (TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15x20? Who are they? We don't know them, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Attempt at Humor, Awesome Eileen Leahy, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Castiel are friends, BAMF Chloe Decker, BAMF Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel is Bad at Feelings (Supernatural), Chloe and Sam and Eileen are best friends, Confused Chloe Decker, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves the Bentley (Good Omens), Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dean Winchester Thinks Castiel is Dead, Dean Winchester and Crowley are great friends, Dean Winchester can play guitar, Dean Winchester can sing, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), God is not amused (Good Omens), Grieving Dean Winchester, Hastur Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Hastur misses Ligur (Good Omens), Humor, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Lucifer Morningstar and Dean Winchester are great friends, Lucifer and Dean have a jam session, Lucifer loves the Corvette (Lucifer TV), M/M, Mazikeen is hurting (Lucifer TV), Multiple Crossovers, Pansexual Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sam Winchester is So Done, Sam and Eileen ship Dean and Castiel, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), The universe is screwed, Too great, Winged Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), too flirty, unburying the gays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_lavender_boi/pseuds/lil_lavender_boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack's explosion in the empty, it not only woke everyone in it, it also seemed to make a black hole connecting dimensions.<br/>After Jack becomes god, he brings everyone back, including everyone in the apocalypseverse who was snapped was brought back. Everyone gets their happy ending- but one person. Dean Winchester.</p><p>Crowley and Aziraphale are in a period of peace. Or so they thought. Quickly comes Hastur- seeking vengeance for Ligur. Aziraphale and Crowley make a hasty escape in Crowley's car, the portal swallows them up and their attacker.</p><p>Lucifer's family meeting goes sideways when his father blames all Lucifer's biggest problems on Lucifer. Lucifer leaves, flying back to a bewildered Chloe. He makes Chloe leave with him, taking his car, he goes to explain when a portal opens and swallows them both up as well as an unknown passenger.</p><p>Dean is sitting outside the bunker. He is about to turn in when something mysterious happens.</p><p>They have to put the dimensional puzzle back into its proper way before the universe ends.<br/>But first- some fun friendly times!</p><p> </p><p>Updates every 2-3 days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Stevie (Supernatural: The Rupture), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who are you?/Where are we now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made the outline for this absolute crackhead idea of a crossover at 3 am and am now finally posting it. Let's hope this goes over better than my last fic. </p><p>This is meant for giggles after the terrible Supernatural ending and to just connect two of my other favorite series to it. It's something to make you laugh with only a little bit of angst to connect the plot. </p><p>Starting info:<br/>15x20- *GAG* didn’t happen. No more OOC Dean and Sam. I will be cherry-picking pieces from it to fit into the fic but no dying Dean and no Party City aging wig Sam.</p><p>Also, the empty connects these parallel universes- this will be explained in the fic.</p><p>Each chapter has a song (sometimes two.)</p><p>Who are you - The Who</p><p>Where are we now? - David Bowie</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Next update: December 12th-13th</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>Chapter 1: Who are you? / Where are we now?</strong>
</p><p class="p1">Dean watched Sam chuckles with Eileen. He cuddles her close and kisses her. Dean swallows his jealousy, his anger. He touched his shoulder. He couldn’t bring himself to wash it. It’s the last piece he has of Cas. Charlie raised a beer, Stevie raising her with her.</p><p class="p1">“To the Winchesters, for killing that bastard Chuck!” Charlie said.</p><p class="p1">“And to Jack! Let's hope he’s better than the last guy huh?” Stevie chuckled. Everyone laughed.<br/>Dean chugged his beer. How many had he had at this point? So many. He stood and wobbled slightly. He walked past Sam slapping him on the shoulder before going outside, Miracle followed him out.</p><p class="p1">Eileen watched him go. “So Jack hasn’t answered?” she asked, signing as she talked. Sam nodded his head, confirming with a sigh. Eileen's frown deepened. “Poor Dean.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Crowley smiled as Aziraphale finished off his meal. “Oh, dear that was absolutely scrumptious!” Aziraphale smiled. “So what did you wish to talk about?”</p><p class="p1">“Well,” Crowley didn’t know how to bring it up without sounding ridiculous. He tilted his head. “’S really nothing big- I just, had a strange dream.”</p><p class="p1">“Hm, yes I always forget you sleep,” Aziraphale said.</p><p class="p1">“’s very nice. ’s a- uh... a great way to… think” That was a lie. He just really liked to sleep. “But tha’s not the point.”</p><p class="p1">Aziraphale looked up. “Ok- I’m listening dear, what it is?”</p><p class="p1">“I… I heard something. Like, a boom… and then a shout from someone, I think a woman, saying something like <em>‘You made it loud’</em>.” Crowley said. Aziraphale nodded.</p><p class="p1">“What do you think it means? Was- was it… <em>‘her’</em>?” Aziraphale asked, leaning in as he gestured to the sky.</p><p class="p1">“Oh- pfft, no. She would never. Plus- she’s light, this place,” he shivered. “It was like- like hell, but not, not for humans. There were… so many celestial beings there.”</p><p class="p1">“Hell… for angels and demons?”</p><p class="p1">“‘xactly,” Crowley said.</p><p class="p1">“That doesn’t make sense. Wouldn’t she- wouldn't she tell us?” Aziraphale asked.</p><p class="p1">“’nless…” Crowley raised his eyebrows suggestively. Aziraphale looked confused. “’nless she can go there too.”</p><p class="p1">“Crowley! That’s absolutely ridiculous! No one is more powerful than the All Mighty!” Aziraphale crossed his arm. Crowley shrugged. “I’m sure it was just a dream dear.” Aziraphale sighed.</p><p class="p1">“Mmm- well, just a thought. Maybe, we aren’t the only ones out there-" Crowly said before a loud booming and familiar voice screamed at him from the other side of the Ritz.</p><p class="p1">“YOU!”</p><p class="p1">Crowley and Aziraphale, well actually everyone in the Ritz turned to look. <em>Hastur</em>. “Oh- oh bloody hell, get to the car angel!” Crowley commanded.</p><p class="p1">“Wha-what why?!” Aziraphale asked. "It's one demon- it's not like he'll kill us so openly... will he?"</p><p class="p1">“Well- uh, ‘member how I told you I needed holy water as insurance? Well, I might have used it to kill Ligur and Hastur DOES NOT look like he’s here to just spy!”</p><p class="p1">“I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, CROWLEY!” Hastur roared.</p><p class="p1">“GO, ANGEL, GO!” Crowley shoved his angel, making Aziraphale stumble before he started running. Aziraphale dodged around the table as Crowley leapt over and slid across them. They busted out the doors, Crowley starting the bentley as soon as they got in and zooming off down the road. Crowley took several turns, going off the main roads to hide but Hastur was following quickly behind. He turned back seeing Hastur flying right at them before he froze quickly trying to turn and fly away.</p><p class="p1">“Hah! Angel look he’s running!” Crowley cackled.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t think he’s running from us, dear” Aziraphale made Crowley face forward. It was too late, the night sky looking slit in the universe swallowed them up, sucking in the demon attempting, and failing, to fly away before collapsing shut.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lucifer sat at the table, Amenidiel at his side, and Michael sitting across from him. Their dad at the head. Their siblings filling the other seat. Their father sat, his hands folded.</p><p class="p1">“Does anyone have anything they’d like to say?” He asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, I do actually-“ Lucifer said, he cleared his throat, “Let me see, how should I phrase it, oh yes- ahem WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!”</p><p class="p1">“O-kay, it’s going to be one of those kinda dinners,” Gabriel murmured. He popped the wine. “Can’t get drunk but might as well try, huh?” They all passed him glasses and he passed them back once they were filled. Micheal swirled his.</p><p class="p1">“Father I would just like to say, I never made Lucifer leave hell, that was all his choice.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh my dad- SHUT UP MICHAEL!” Lucifer snarled. “Or I swear I will do more than just scar your face! I’ll cut your tongue out you little snake!”</p><p class="p1">“Just saying, you were the snake in Eden, so-“ Micheal sipped his wine. Big mistake, Lucifer slapped the bottom of his glass, making him spill it. Micheal looked at his dad expectantly.</p><p class="p1">“Father! Father, he made me spill my wine! Did you see that?!”</p><p class="p1">“You deserved it,” Amenadiel growled.</p><p class="p1">Their dad held up a single hand for silence. “I thought you children could handle your problems on your own, but apparently you can’t! So-," he turned to Lucifer “Lucifer, you being in Hell was a punishment, a punishment that it’s about time I let you out of.”</p><p class="p1">“But- someone has to run hell!" Michael and Lucifer interjected in unison. They glared at each other. Their father glared them into their seats again.</p><p class="p1">“I’m getting to that but before that, Lucifer, I want you to take responsibility for your actions and admit that your problems aren’t my fault. Until then, your sins against me, and against Heaven will not be forgiven.” His father said.</p><p class="p1">“Oh wow, we’re going there.” Remiel cringed. She chugged her wine.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Not your fault</em>?! Please- explain <em>dear ol’ dad</em>, how my problems aren’t your fault!” Lucifer snarled. “You- You manipulated me! You always have!”</p><p class="p1">“I punished you then, rewarded your good behavior over the years with Chloe.”</p><p class="p1">“Re-rewarded?! You think Chloe’s just a little object you can give as a present to me?!” Lucifer boomed.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, fu- Gabriel we’re gonna need a lot more wine,” Raphael murmured.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll get it” Castiel murmured. A loud thud of a fist like thunder made everyone freeze. “Everyone, sit. Now!” They all sat obediently. Fearfully.</p><p class="p1">“Lucifer, I gave you, MADE you Chloe, to try and fix how absolutely broken you’ve become. But it’s worse than I thought. And until you can realize that these issues that have happened in your life since I cast you out, they’ve been your choices. I didn’t make you do anything.” He said. Lucifer glared at his father. He swirled his wine, took a sip then chucked it, glass and all at Michael’s face.</p><p class="p1">“FATHER- HE’S BULLYING ME!” Michael whined.</p><p class="p1">Lucifer glared at his father, his eyes glowing red. “I hate you. I hate you, so, much. And that? That’s your fault, take '<em>responsibility'</em> for that,” he stood, fixing his suit. “<em>Until then, YOUR sins against me, and humanity, will not be forgiven</em>.” Lucifer snarled.</p><p class="p1">“Lucifer- LUCIFER! WE AREN’T DONE! There’s more to talk about here! The universe is messed up- GET BACK HERE!”</p><p class="p1">“YOU CAN TAKE THE UNIVERSE AND SHOVE IT RIGHT UP YOUR ASS! OR IS THERE NO ROOM WITH THE STICK UP THERE HMM?!” He turned quickly extending his wings, quickly flapping and taking off. He flew, silently and swiftly, landing back in the storage closet.</p><p class="p1">He looked around. Chloe was not there. “Bloody hell, this day just KEEPS GETTING BETTER!” He left the closet, looking for Chloe. They had to leave. Needed to get out before his father went vengeful-. He froze. The office was trashed. “Right, forgot we did that…” He murmured.</p><p class="p1">“Lucifer!” Chloe whisper yelled. Quickly she ran up to him and hugged him, looked him over then met his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Chloe- look I can explain-" Lucifer stuttered out.</p><p class="p1">“Please do- what the hell happened here?!” She asked.</p><p class="p1">“I- I can explain ok? We just have to go- NOW!” Lucifer grabbed her arm and pulled her to the elevators. He almost lost Chloe too many times, he would not let his dad take her.</p><p class="p1">“Wait but- baby Charlie- where’s Amenadiel?!” Chloe asked, the doors closing slowly.</p><p class="p1">Lucifer watched the door close before he started. “Ok so Michael promised Maze soul even though demons can’t have souls and I have no idea why she’d want- but anyway, Michael and Maze manipulated Amenadiel into freezing time, and then I came out and yelled at him cause he interrupted our conversation- but then I saw Michael and Maze so we fought then when Amenadiel and I cornered Michael, DAD SHOWS UP OUTTA THE BLOODY SKY!” The elevator doors open to the outdoors and Lucifer drags Chloe to his car</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry- I’m sorry, your DAD?!” He opened the car door for her and she got in. “Like- like GOD your dad?!”</p><p class="p1">“The one and only!” Lucifer snarls. He starts the car. He feels strange like they’re not alone and quickly hits the gas. “So anyway- we have this<em> ‘amazing’</em> family dinner, where dad basically says <em>‘Lucifer I sent you to hell for 6,000 years as a punishment, but then to reward your good behavior I gave you Chloe’</em> which he had no business doing because you’re <strong>NOT</strong> an object! And then he’s like <em>'I will free you from your hell duties if you admit all your problems aren’t my fault’</em> BUT THEY ARE! Everything that’s happened is his fault and his manipulation!”</p><p class="p1">“Woah, Lucifer- slow down that’s a lot to unpack! I- I don’t understand- why are we on the run?!” Chloe asked.</p><p class="p1">“I- I <em>MIGHT</em> have told my dad to shove the universe up his ass when he asked me to help fix it.” There was a pause. Lucifer looked at his watch. Yeah, no, he wasn't dealing with traffic, he was taking a short cut. They had to get Trixie as soon as possible.</p><p class="p1">“YOU DID WHAT?!” Chloe screeched.</p><p class="p1">“LOOK HE WAS BEING AN ASS!” Lucifer defended, his voice going higher in a guilty way.</p><p class="p1">“YOU DON’T SCREAM AT YOUR DAD- ESPECIALLY IF HE’S OH I DON’T KNOW- GOD!” Chloe screamed before palming her face.</p><p class="p1">“DETECTIVE, I KNOW!” There was a sound, a familiar sound. <em>‘Sounds like the universe I cut for mom.’</em></p><p class="p1">And there it was, the slit that- admittedly once again looked like a vagina. Only this time it was stronger, and sucking them in. There was no time to react before they were absorbed.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Dean sat on the hood of Baby, his heart aching. He sighed. 'Might as well try again.' Dean thought.</p><p class="p1">"Hey- Jack? You there, bud? Look- I know you said you wouldn't get involved... but- please. Please bring him back. I'm begging you." Dean felt his words catch in his throat. He never should have tried to kill Billie. This was his fault. Cas died for him, because of him. </p><p class="p1">Dean sighed and laid back on the hood of the car. There was a woosh- and a sudden awkward sound, similar to automatic doors opening. Dean looked up, an engine revved, flinging a Bentley- a 1953 black Bentley if Dean had to be specific, flung itself through the portal. The portal collapsed behind them.</p><p class="p1">Dean stood, unsheathing the knife at his side. An older man in a tan 4-piece suit jumped out of the driver's seat- no, the passenger seat? Are they from Europe?!</p><p class="p1">A red-headed tall in a black vest, overcoat, and jeans with a strange scarf and round sunglasses. </p><p class="p1">"Bullocks..." The white-haired one murmured. 'Bullocks? English right? Are they English?'</p><p class="p1">"Well, least we lost Hastur, eh?" The red-head smirked.</p><p class="p1">Dean cleared his throat. They both turned. "Excuse me, who are you?"</p><p class="p1">"Ah- where are my manners! I'm Aziraphale and this is my... friend, Crowley."</p><p class="p1">"C-Crowley- like the demon?" He looked at Crowley whose eyebrows had shot skyward. "Your Scottish in this Universe... and dead."</p><p class="p1">"I-I ah-" Crowley looked at Aziraphale before looking back at Dean. "I'm here? -Or was?"</p><p class="p1">"Well not you- he actually looked like a mix of the two of you..." Dean looked between them. "Kinda freaky, how much he looks like you two."</p><p class="p1">"Oh, well if you have a Crowley you must have me! I'm an angel!" </p><p class="p1">"ANGEL! You don't just volunteer that information!" Crowley scolded.</p><p class="p1">Dean tightened his grip on his blade. It wasn't an angel blade but he could fib his way into threatening them. IF, they attacked. "I won't hurt you- if you don't hurt me, or humanity."</p><p class="p1">"We would never!" Aziraphale said. Crowley half stepped, a move obvious to protect Aziraphale.</p><p class="p1">"How did you get here?" Dean growled. Crowley squared his shoulders, a sneer forming on his face. </p><p class="p1">"A portal appeared, we don't know any more than you," Aziraphale said. Dean nodded. </p><p class="p1">"Ok- fine, I trust you. I have some celestial friends who might be able to help," Dean said, "maybe he'll respond after this." He muttered. He went to pray again when the sound happened again He turned to his newfound acquaintances, but they were fine. They finally located the sound. A slit, which now that Dean got a good look at it looked strangely inappropriate. He would have cackled if he wasn't on edge when he saw a black 1963 corvette exit the lude looking slit. The slit shut behind them. A man, around his age, look back from what they came from and looked back to the women in the front seat. A usual North American car. </p><p class="p1">"Well... guess dad was right the universe is messed up." The black-haired man murmured.</p><p class="p1">"That's all you have to say?! Really?!" The blonde women chided. The man exited the car and quickly approached Dean. Dean showed his knife and Lucifer stopped. "Alright- calm down. Look I'm just coming to see how we got here."</p><p class="p1">"We're wondering the same thing," Aziraphale said.</p><p class="p1">There was a flurry of footsteps and all the hunters were outside branding weapons. The black-haired man pulled the blonde woman behind him as she screamed in terror. The other Crowley hissing and Aziraphale planting his feet.</p><p class="p1">"Stop! Stop! They're not a threat," Dean said. Everyone lowered their guns. Except for Eileen, who Sam signed to lower her weapon, she hesitantly obliged. </p><p class="p1">Everyone looked at each other before Bobby stepped up. "Anyone wanna explain how the people got here and what those noises were?!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Us and Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone gets well aquainted.</p><p>Together they find out how the wormhole was opened.</p><p> </p><p>Song for this chapter: Us and Them - Pink Floyd</p><p>Next up date: 14-15</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*GASP* Early update? Whaaaat? Anyhow- this chapter is kinda cute- hints at Dean being an absolute mess with enough glitter on it to look ok. </p><p>Lotta research went into the physics side of this so I hope it's at least marginally correct and everything I read wasn't complete bullshit.</p><p>Enjoy hyper Lucifer- refuse to believe that man doesn't get completely excited when he makes a friend so similar to him.</p><p>Aziraphale tells his entire love story to Eileen in the background and no one can tell me he wouldn't do that. He loves Crowley and would absolutely brag about the man every chance he got.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 2: Us and Them</strong> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Sam stood, completely confused. Crowley eyed the black-haired man- which they had since been informed was <em>Lucifer</em>. The Lucifer.</p><p class="p1">"You know, Satan; Beezlebub-" He said as he had <em>so kindly</em> informed them of his other aliases.</p><p class="p1">“So Satan’s back- that's fantastic. Just great.” Dean sighed.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t worry- I’ma good devil!” Lucifer cooed mockingly. Chloe sighed beside him.</p><p class="p1">“He is good, I swear. He’s just an asshole most of the time so I apologize.” Chloe murmured, her jaw set and pointedly glaring at Lucifer. Lucifer gasped offendedly, touching his chest and moving his mouth as if he was going to say something but was silent. He sat back down in his seat, crossing his arms like a petulant child.</p><p class="p1">“And you two, you’re an angel and a demon,... who are friends?” Bobby asked. It was a good question but not important. Before Sam could speak, Aziraphale spoke.</p><p class="p1">“We met several times over our time on Earth, kept getting sent to the same places to do our due diligence. We realized we were just canceling each other out so- we just went to different areas and took care of each other's tasks.” He said. Crowley stopped him from talking further by raising a hand and slightly moving it in a movement that seemed to say <em>‘tone it down.’</em></p><p class="p1">“Demons can just leave hell whenever they want in your universe?!” Lucifer gasped.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, they can do that for us too- do you not let them leave?” Sam asked.</p><p class="p1">“Of course not! They’d cause nothing but trouble.” Lucifer hissed. “Only an irresponsible leader would let demons just roam the Earth- ah no offense Crowley.”</p><p class="p1">“None taken- We most definitely cause a lot of trouble in our world, sure we did for this one too,” Crowley said.</p><p class="p1">“French Revolution,” Aziraphale muttered.</p><p class="p1">“I told you, I didn’t do that- the humans did themselves.” Crowley sighed dramatically.</p><p class="p1">“French Rev.? With the guillotine? You guys had that too?” Bobby asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yep- we did too, so definitely a human thing,” Lucifer said. "No surprise there."</p><p class="p1">“Hold on, guys that's not important! What’s important is how you all got here.” Sam said. Sam noticed that Aziraphale was signing to Eileen, she nodded once his hand motions stopped. He nodded a quick thanks to Aziraphale who brightened at the praise. “You all got here through a void opening, right?”</p><p class="p1">Dean and Lucifer snickered quietly. “It- it kinda looked like a-," Dean said between chuckles.</p><p class="p1">“Like a vagina right?!” Lucifer wheezed.</p><p class="p1">Sam and Chloe sighed at the same time. It was scarily similar how they pinched their nose in frustration. Dean and Lucifer hushed up but still wore big dumb goofy grins.</p><p class="p1">“How did something like that happen?” Sam asked, more to himself than to everyone around him.</p><p class="p1">“You’d need something powerful,” Aziraphale said. “Due to how similar our worlds, our <strong>universes</strong> are, I can only assume we’re parallel universes.”</p><p class="p1">“Which would mean we’d need a connection between us,” Bobby murmured. Everyone thought.</p><p class="p1">“If I remember anything from physics, if we’re parallel universes- then that means, our universes could be, logically on top of each other right? Not touching but just physically close and over top of each other, right?” Chloe said. Everyone nodded slowly in understanding. Dean, Crowley, and Lucifer looked confusedly around but tried to hide it by nodding. Quite poorly though. “So, something powerful could have happened that made a link between our worlds. A-“</p><p class="p1">“A wormhole,” Eileen said. Everyone ‘<em>oh</em>’ed as it finally clicked.</p><p class="p1">“But- wormholes last for 24 hours,” Sam said.</p><p class="p1">“Not exactly,” Aziraphale butted in. “Due to the power of the wormhole, it probably was enough to make a connection, but not enough for it last, collapsing its self very early on.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, either way, that would mean that the wormhole is gone- there’s no way to uncollapse a wormhole,” Sam corrected, everyone looked at each other, the anxiety growing.</p><p class="p1">“Well-" Lucifer spoke, “That’s not entirely true, wormholes can reopen its self… it just takes quite a bit of oomph.” Lucifer hesitated before continuing. “On both ends.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone groaned. Knowing how absolutely impossible that was.</p><p class="p1">“If we are parallel universes, we aren’t supposed to touch,” Eileen said, everyone turned. Aziraphale still had his hands up and quickly signing something. If Sam saw it correctly, it was something similar to- <em>‘No one is talking, go ahead.’</em> “Universes are like a-  hmm, an infinite highway, especially ours. In different lanes, there are alternate universes, and sometimes those universes can criss-cross with little to no issue. But- let's just say on the other side of the divider is another universe. A parallel universe. Similar to how the roads are set up, but different cars and they're going the opposite direction. Now let's just say that the divider is gone and a car, going the opposite direction comes into our lane. What will happen to our universe?”</p><p class="p1">Everyone nodded in understanding but no one spoke. “A- a car crash,” Lucifer said slowly. Hesitantly as if there could have been another answer, signing to her as he spoke. Sam blinked. <em>‘Do all angels speak every language?’</em></p><p class="p1">Eileen nodded. “Correct, so, this may be more important than we think.” She turned to Sam “We need to get a hold of Jack.” Dean scoffed.</p><p class="p1">"Yeah- good luck." He growled. Sam frowned.</p><p class="p1">“Jack? Who’s Jack?” Aziraphale asked.</p><p class="p1">“Jack is our God,” Sam said.</p><p class="p1">“You can speak to your God?!” Crowley asked in shock, slight jealousy outlining his voice.</p><p class="p1">“Well, he was a Nephilim, half-angel, half-human. But he was Archangel Nephilim. Our Lucifers kid.” Sam said.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, our Lucifer had a kid too! His name's Adam, we can talk to him but he’s not our All-Mighty.” Crowley chirped happily.</p><p class="p1">“Well, we raised him, and our old god was- er, really bad, so we had to get rid of him and-" Dean started.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry- get rid of?! LIKE KILL?!” Crowley and Aziraphale asked in harmony.</p><p class="p1">Lucifer looked at Dean. “You gotta tell me how you did that.” Chloe smacked him and he grunted nonsense at her.</p><p class="p1">“We- we didn’t KILL him, but Jack stole all his power, so, he’s just human.” Sam corrected.</p><p class="p1">“Still, humans human, if it bleeds it can die,” Lucifer said.</p><p class="p1">“THAT’S WHAT I SAY!” Dean smiled. Lucifer smiled wider bouncing a bit in his seat with excitement.</p><p class="p1">“Lucifer can’t you bleed?” Chloe asked.</p><p class="p1">Lucifer hesitated. “I mean- I have almost died, several times.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah- me and Sam have died quite a few times too,” Dean said.</p><p class="p1">“A FEW?!” Chloe turned to face him. "LIKE- MORE THEN ONCE?!"</p><p class="p1">Aziraphale snickered slightly as he was signing to Eileen. He obviously wasn't talking about what the rest of the group was. He only picked up the gist, something about Crowley and him meet in at Noah's ark. Something he didn't even consider being real. Crowley jumped into the conversation, signing to Eileen after nudging Aziraphale's hands away. <em>'We did not let the kids drown when the flood happened</em>'. It took a minute for it to click in Sam's mind. It was strange, he didn't know demons could care so much about people- however, Crowley somewhat cared about them, he died for them after all.</p><p class="p1">“Guys-" Sam called, getting everyone's attention. “Look, we have a lot to talk about, but we need to sort this out because if Eileen’s theory is right- we’re all in a lot of trouble.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lucifer stretched, Chloe was mad at him. He could feel it. He was going to say it back! He was! But Amenadiel just <strong>HAD</strong> to freeze time.</p><p class="p1">A lot of the other people had left other than- <em>‘Sam? Was that his name? Yeah’</em>- Sam, <em>‘er…. His girlfriend….. hm, OH’</em> Eileen, and Dean. So far, he liked Dean the most, just had a good feeling about the guy. Then there was Crowley and Aziraphale. Crowley seemed to be fearful of him, instinctually protecting his angel. It was cute. He never knew demons could have felt things like that.</p><p class="p1"><em>‘</em><em>Maybe- it is possible for demons to have a soul? I’ll have to ask.’</em> Lucifer thought. <em>’No- why should I?! Maze betrayed me- why should I help her?! Plus- don’t even know if I’ll make it back.’</em></p><p class="p1">He watched Chloe going through books as she talked to Sam about everything he had hunted. This place apparently had a lot of monsters. A lot more than his and Chloe’s world. Most of these monsters were something he and Eve made designs for but never created. Too- aggressive, bloodthirsty.</p><p class="p1">In this world however they- well they not only existed but needed to be hunted down and killed. It was quite brutal... but interesting. He looked up from the book, quickly bored with it. Aziraphale was sitting with Eileen, signing her his entire love story with Crowley to this woman. At least she seemed interested. Scratch that, she was completely enraptured in it.</p><p class="p1">Chloe was asking Sam questions about the monsters, completely in awe. He was excited to get a moment with her where he could tell her he had the chance to make these monsters and didn’t. <em>‘She’d be proud of that- right?’</em> There came a chuckle from the kitchen and Lucifer investigated.</p><p class="p1">“Still can’t believe you had the wrong kid- for 11 years” Dean laughed, trying to hide it but poorly. “Oh god, I can’t imagine.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, and it was 10 days before the apocalypse- so.”</p><p class="p1">“Well obviously, didn’t happen, so good on you! Stopping Satan is no easy task, I know that.” Dean sighed, petting the dog that sat obediently near his leg, he turned to look at Lucifer as he entered. “No offense.”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll take it as a compliment actually,” Lucifer smirked.</p><p class="p1">“I can’t believe the little bugger trusted us, I mean, we tried to kill him!” Crowley vented, ignoring that Dean and Lucifer had taken the conversation off track.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I did that with Jack, albeit, same situation. Thought he was pure evil.” Dean sighed. “He was just a kid though, innocent and kind.” There was anger underneath his words, hiding something deeper. Lucifer was going to touch on it but shifted conversation instead.</p><p class="p1">“Er- saw that black Bentley of yours. 1934 model right?” Lucifer asked Crowley. Crowley stared at him in bewilderment. The fear was completely unnecessary, <em>'you'd think I just treated that I was going to shoot him in his sleep with a bewildered look like that.'</em></p><p class="p1">“Mm, yeah, it’s really been the best car. Blew up once but it’s back together now.” Crowley sipped his wine, eyeing Lucifer suspiciously. Dean seemed to be suspicious as well but less obvious about it.</p><p class="p1">Dean nodded to Crowley, he looked at Lucifer, “Nice corvette. The red seats make me think it’s a 1962 year, correct?”</p><p class="p1">Lucifer nodded proudly. “Yeah, not a Bentley but, still nice! I think I still have my Bentley- doubt she’s in working order though.” Lucifer looked over. “You 65 Impala was cool too”</p><p class="p1">Dean chuckled. “So I guess we’re all classic car fans!” They all nodded, Crowley was a bit more bashful.<em> 'Must be one of those anti-social types, or maybe he's just scared of me, who knows.' </em> Lucifer thought. Dean gulped down the rest of his beer before going to the fridge and grabbing another popping it open quickly.</p><p class="p1">“I was going to ask before but finally can now, why are you wearing sunglasses?” Lucifer asked. Dean looked to Crowley, anticipating his response. He obviously wanted to ask the same question.</p><p class="p1">“My- eyes tend to freak people out.” Crowley huffed.</p><p class="p1">“Takes a lot more than eyes to freak us out” Dean chuckled. “Sure Lucifer there has seen worse.”</p><p class="p1">“Mm, you have no idea.” Lucifer chuckled.</p><p class="p1">"Oh, I think I can grasp it," Dean smirked. Lucifer felt his face falter, he felt something sad, melancholy, cross Dean's face for the briefest of seconds. He let the issue drop.</p><p class="p1">Crowley sighed, taking off his glasses hesitantly. He blinked as his eyes adjusted. Lucifer stared a bit. They were-</p><p class="p1">“Dude, those eyes are awesome!" Dean finished his thought by speaking it aloud. Lucifer nodded. "I mean like, the demons we have here, their eyes just go completely black, or red, or white, sometimes just a gross washed out yellow iris, but yours are like- reptilian.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s probably because I can turn into a serpent- ‘s my true demon form.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, oh, that’s so much cooler than a puff of smoke- that’s all we get for demons when they leave their vessels. A puff of smoke," Dean scoffed. "How lame."</p><p class="p1">“Hmm well, my demons can possess, but they aren't puffs of smoke, they just go into a freshly dead body,” Lucifer said.</p><p class="p1">“Hmm, how strange. Demons, well and angels in our world make our own vessels. So our worlds are different.” Crowley said.</p><p class="p1">"Guess so!" Dean chuckled, plopping down in a chair at the table. "Hey, do you guys have monsters in your world? Vampires and such?"</p><p class="p1">Lucifer sat in the chair across from Dean. "I had designs for them, but never liked them. Thought it was too evil even for my taste."</p><p class="p2">"Oooh, a merciful devil huh?" Dean teased. He seemed to relax. Lucifer knew it was his aura, he had that effect. Natural charm. Might have been his power, or just him Either way, he liked it.</p><p class="p2">"I prefer competitive, I'm the only big baddie allowed to exist. Instant Biggest Boss fight. N o mercy throwdown" Lucifer smirked. Dean chuckled, in the corner of his eye he saw Crowley quirk a small smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I still can’t believe all of this” Chloe babbled in shock, crossing her arms. “Vampires are real? And Werewolves? And their common?!” Sam nodded. “Ok but like- fairies and things like that aren’t real.... right?”</p><p class="p1">“Well-“</p><p class="p1">“Jesus Christ.” Chloe looked at the book, she chuckled. “God, what else is real? Dragons?” Saying it in a <em>'there's no way'</em> kind of tone.</p><p class="p1">Sam’s silence answered her.</p><p class="p1">“You can’t be serious-“</p><p class="p1">“They don’t look like they do in movies or folklore- just humans with special abilities.” Sam tried to comfort.</p><p class="p1">“Great so they’re just basically supervillains- FANTASTIC! How do I know that they don’t exist in my world?!” Chloe asked.</p><p class="p1">“Well, might be best to ask Lucifer, in our world, most of the monster were made by him, Lilith, and Eve,” Sam said.</p><p class="p1">“Jesus, your Lucifer sounds psychotic,” Chloe murmured.</p><p class="p1">“…very much so, you can understand how shocking it’s been to see- a nice Lucifer,” Sam said hesitantly. Chloe nodded.</p><p class="p1">“I can imagine." She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, she quipped "-and only by comparison is he nice, he can be an ass sometimes.” She paused looking up. “Most times.”</p><p class="p1">“Mmm, sounds familiar,” Sam chortled, thinking about how much Dean had messed with him over the years. Usually brother stuff- loved Dean but he was a jerk sometimes.</p><p class="p1">Chloe shut the book. “Nothing in it about how to open wormholes- or how to travel to other parallel universes…”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t get it- we’ve traveled to different universes before! How can we not get into each other's universes?” Sam monologue, lost in his own thoughts.</p><p class="p1">Chloe looked like she had an idea, she grabbed a piece of paper drawing three separate circles. “Ok so- let's say these three worlds represent our worlds.” She labeled them. “Wormholes are made when two black holes become connected- but in our case, I’m guessing it’s three since it had three openings. That would require a lot of force, power. Is there anything that’s happened in your world recently that would have caused this?”</p><p class="p1">Sam went to respond in the negative when a thought came to him. The Empty. Jack mentioned that he had blown it up, that had to be it.</p><p class="p1">“There’s- there’s this place- the empty… it’s like- a mega hell for angels and demons.”</p><p class="p1">There was a sudden gasp, Sam and Chloe looked towards it to see Aziraphale staring back at them. Terrified.</p><p class="p1">“Aziraphale?” Eileen asked. “What’s wrong?”</p><p class="p1">Aziraphale took a breath and signed to her, quickly. Sam and Chloe waited as patiently as they could. Eileen gasped. She looked up to Sam. “The empty stretches farther than our universe!” She said, standing quickly and helping Aziraphale to his fee and gesturing for him to explain.</p><p class="p1">“Crowley- he had a dream- of a place, dark and empty, where there was a boom, then a woman screamed ‘you made it loud’.”</p><p class="p1">“That's what the empty said to Jack- how is that possible…” Sam mumbled.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t understand it much either but- if this ‘Empty’- it seems like a celestial being, so it doesn’t sound entirely impossible, plus- if it’s a hell for angels and demons, maybe any world with angels and demons are connected through it,” Chloe suggested.</p><p class="p1">“Who’s connected through worlds with angels and demons?” Dean asked, Lucifer, Crowley, and Miracle walking out of the kitchen behind him. </p><p class="p1">They look at each other. They had a lead to what caused the wormhole, now they needed to find a way to open it up again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Maze gave a kick. Easily breaking open Lucifer’s trunk. She stepped out, stretching until her back popped satisfyingly. She hid there- knowing Lucifer would make a run for it but now… they were somewhere new. She looks around, seeing a shape duck behind a tree. She narrowed her eyes, ducking down quickly and prowling over to the tree. The man smelled of sulfur and muggy swamps. She gagged. She didn’t smell much better, most times she smelled of blood, gun powder, and smoke.</p><p class="p1">The man looked back around to trying to see where Maze once stood, but he was too late. She was already behind him. Once he turned back she slammed him against the tree, bringing her knife to his throat. He squeaked.</p><p class="p1">“Who the hell are you and how did I get here?!” She snarled.</p><p class="p1">“Who are <strong>YOU</strong> and how did <strong>I</strong> get here?!” He barked back mockingly. A strange frog sat upon his bald head.</p><p class="p1">They stared at each other.</p><p class="p1">“You don’t know how you got here?” Maze asked.</p><p class="p1">“I know I was trying to seek revenge on a pathetic demon and his weak angel and suddenly a portal appeared out of absolutely NO WHERE and teleported me here! The car you just go out of got here the same way I’m guessing.”</p><p class="p1">“Huh,... well,... where’d the man who was driving the car go?” She asked, pressing the knife closer to his throat.</p><p class="p1">“Inside the bunker- but I must warn you- there are a lot of people there- A LOT. And they are all armed with weapons.”</p><p class="p1">“Hmm,” Maze hummed in thought. “You're here for your own vengeance?”</p><p class="p1">The man nodded.</p><p class="p1">“Are you a demon?” Maze asked, narrowing her eyes.</p><p class="p1">He nodded again.</p><p class="p1">“Hm… maybe we can help each other then.”</p><p class="p1">The man smiled, Maze gave a dry snicker.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He stretched out his wings barely stopping himself from hitting the ground. He flew skyward, touching his body lightly. The stab wound was gone. He took deep ragged breaths.</p><p class="p1">He needed to get to heave, now.</p><p class="p1">He landed roughly, his breaths ragged and anxious. It wasn’t like this in that- empty place. Whatever that place was, he would do anything in his power not to go back.</p><p class="p1">He awoke, ink enrapturing its self around him. He stood- his body stiff and joints popping with every movement. He rubbed his neck.</p><p class="p1">A woman, blonde and small in stature, appeared. She screamed at him, her voice layered and raspy, to go back to sleep. Her hair was was disheveled and her face crazed. He refused, laughing at her ridiculous demand, asking who she thought she was. She cackle, crazed and excited, hitting him hard- harder than anything he ever felt. It hurt bad. He shakily stood.</p><p class="p1">"N҉e҉x҉t҉ ҉t҉i҉m҉e҉ ҉y҉o҉u҉ ҉c҉o҉m҉e҉ ҉b҉a҉c҉k҉-҉ ҉I҉ ҉w҉i҉l҉l҉ ҉n҉e҉v҉e҉r҉ ҉l҉e҉t҉ ҉y҉o҉u҉ ҉w҉a҉k҉e҉." She snarled. Everything went black and then- he was hurtling towards earth.</p><p class="p1">That never happened in his hellscapes.</p><p class="p1">He landed gracelessly in heaven, scrambling to find an angel. He ran, before freezing, sliding, and falling flat on his ass.</p><p class="p1">“Uriel.” His father greeted him. “How did you get here? I thought you were dead.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The demon fell, hitting the ground hard and coughing as he tried to breathe. He looked around.He was back on earth. He grunted, his body aching as he stood.</p><p class="p1">“Ligur.”</p><p class="p1">He knew that voice. “All-mighty.” He gasped, turning quickly he fell to his knees and bowed.</p><p class="p1">“You angels and demons. You never listen.” The woman sighed. “I told you 6000 years ago, don’t call me ‘All Mighty’, call me Charolette.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So obviously I love the theory that Lucifer's mom is God in Good Omens.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. High Hopes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack and Cas reunite with the Winchesters. Leading to a talk between with Dean and Cas, where both leave having their feelings gutted.</p><p>Dean is coming to terms with the fact that he doesn't have to hide his sexuality. </p><p>Song: High Hopes - Pink Floyd</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two Pink Floyd songs in a row I know- I'm sorry but so many of their songs have depressing undertones and it's PERFECT! But also- enjoy the angst and stupidity of our gay angel and bi boi. They're idiots (as per usual)!</p><p>Crowley and Aziraphale's perspective coming again soon it's just a little difficult to wrap everything together. </p><p>Also- sorry this chapter is shorter but a lot happens with the case and I knew I wouldn't make the deadline if I tried to fit it all in so- EXTRA LONG CHAPTER NEXT TIME WOOP!</p><p>Next Update: 17th-18th</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>Chapter 3: High Hopes</strong>
</p><p class="p1">He ruffled his wings, guilt low in his belly. He’d heard about this stage. Sam had taught him about the stages of grief when Cas died three years ago. When he was firstborn. Dean was cruel, Sam said it was the second stage. <em>Anger</em>.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘Jack- I know you can hear me, get your feathery ass and face me, this isn’t about just Cas anymore,’</em>
</p><p class="p1">He knew. He felt the tear in the space-time continuum. He also knew that all the angels that had once been dead, we're back now. He knew he had to talk to the Winchesters. He had to but, he needs to bring <em>someone</em> with him. He would not go if Cas wouldn’t. With a single flap, he was in the air. Flying through heaven, he spotted his dad quickly and landing next to him. He folded his wings in, taking the spot beside him.</p><p class="p1"><em>‘Jack we have to help them’</em> Amara thought, her voice soft</p><p class="p1"><em>‘I know Amara, I need Cas to come with me.’</em> Jack told.</p><p class="p1">She paused before speaking. ‘I<em> understand what you mean. As long as we go in the end.’</em></p><p class="p1">Jack nodded, he would not silence her as Chuck did. He looked at his dad. “We need to go down," Jack said. Cas looked away from him. "I know you felt the tear in the universe.”</p><p class="p1">“I feel the imbalance, yes,” Cas said. He sighed. “I will stay in heaven, lead them-“</p><p class="p1">“No- Raphael will do that. They will hear my orders and listen well.” Jack said. Out of all the archangels, Jack liked Gabriel the most. Raphael seemed to have no discernible personality, just a soldier, one who tried to step up and take an open position. He wasn’t necessarily bad although Jack held a <em>little</em> resentment because of the stress he put his dad through years ago. He learned his lesson though, and it was obvious that Cas was not the best choice for god. When Lucifer arrived Jack immediately entrapped him, along with Michael.</p><p class="p1">Michael had only asked about Adam so far. At first, Jack wouldn't let him see Adam, but Adam soon wished to see Michael. He would be treated like a criminal and kept as a prisoner, but Jack would not punish Adam for Michael's actions.</p><p class="p1">Lucifer had not said a word.</p><p class="p1">As for the rest of the angels that had returned, they recognized that there was a new god. They had all been informed about the story of what happened with Chuck and accepted him as their leader. Disgruntled but not openly saying anything.</p><p class="p1">Cas looked at Jack and away. Jack knew why his dad was hesitant. “You can’t hide forever up here, Cas,” Jack said. Cas frowned. “They need us." He paused. "He needs you.”</p><p class="p1">Cas looked over, hearing him and processing. He nodded curtly. Giving a whisper of an <em>'ok'</em> escaped his lips. They were off, flying to earth. To their family.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Eileen smiled at Aziraphale as he ate. For an angel, he seemed much to into food, almost gluttonous. Who was she to judge though?</p><p class="p1">Seeing Crowley stare at the angel eat. Loving and caring. Similar to how Cas watched Dean eat. It was adorable. She hoped that the</p><p class="p1">'So, now that your back, what are you and Sam planning to do? Keep hunting? Retire?' Aziraphale signed.</p><p class="p1">Eileen took a bite of food before signing back. ‘I don’t know- I want to retire or possibly just settle down and go on hunts in a certain area. I think we should let the bunker just be a home and communication center for hunters.’</p><p class="p1">‘Sounds nice, what about Dean? Will he retire too?’ Crowley signed.</p><p class="p1">Eileen’s face noticeably fell.</p><p class="p1">‘Dean lost someone.’ She paused. ‘Someone he loved and cared for, but never got to say it back.’ Aziraphale <em>‘ah’</em>ed, looking over to Dean who was on his second drink for the day. To be fair, he made it to 11 today, which was better than the last week.</p><p class="p1">There was a swoosh and everyone perked up. Jack stood, looking around at the new four faces in the bunker. Eileen gasped at the sight of Cas. He quickly locked eyes with Dean. She knew where his mind went to. What both their minds went to. Dean told them about the night of Cas's confession after having one past five too many. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Dean chuckled as every other hunter headed to bed. Eileen saw him circle his whiskey in his glass Tear tracks stained his cheeks and bags snuggled under his eyes, deep and black. His eyes were red. He looked exhausted. She watched his lips in anticipation of what he’d say.</p><p class="p1">“He said he loved me, Sammy,” Dean said. She held in a gasp. Feeling the silence; no one needed hearing to tell how big of a reveal that was. “He said he loved me and-“ Dean chuckled hunching forward and finishing his whiskey before finishing. “God I was so damn stupid and slow I didn’t say it back.”</p><p class="p1">Sam squeezed her leg. A silent plea for her to say something because he couldn’t. “Dean- Dean I’m sure he knows you love him-“</p><p class="p1">“No- no, he meant loves me, loves me,” Dean sniffled. “He thought- that his happiness meant being with me- <em>‘having me’</em>, but he was happy just confessing and died thinking he could never have me... that I didn’t love him,” Dean looked below him and pet Miracle who laid their head in his lap. Sam moved his mouth, seemingly not able to form real words, just sitting in shock.</p><p class="p1">“I’m gonna take Miracle outside.” He stood before they could say anything.</p><p class="p1">She looked at Sam, who was still stricken into shocked silence. Sam finally turned to her then to the door. She followed his gaze but Dean was gone. She couldn’t imagine the pain he was going through.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Eileen waited for Dean’s reaction, as did everyone else.</p><p class="p1">He stared for only a few seconds but it felt like so much longer. Dean was up in a flash, walking, no running over to Cas, who looked like he was about to make a run for it. He didn’t get the chance; Dean wrapped him in a tight hug. Cas looked shocked, but slowly, and oh so hesitantly, he rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder. Jack descended the few stairs. Approaching Sam in a few striding steps. She leaned to get the perfect view of his lips.</p><p class="p1">’Can you fill me in on how these other people got here?’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Castiel didn’t know how to react. He expected Dean to be angry, upset, something- or really anything other than this. Dean pulled back, smiling so wide his crows feet crinkled the corners of his eyes. His eyes themselves red and hot as tears began to fill them. He looked Castiel over; as if to see if this was real. To make sure everything was in working order.</p><p class="p1">“You-you're back! You’re really-“Dean's mind seemed to be running a mile a minute. “When did you get back? When did Jack bring you back?”</p><p class="p1">‘Almost two weeks.’ A week and five days ago Jack brought him back. The exact day Jack took the position as God. The Empty started breaking open only a few days after that, but only yesterday did the wormhole open. Jack told him Dean was waiting the day he was brought back,... but Castiel saw how confused and disorganized heaven was. He had to help Jack fix it. And they did, in his opinion, it was in its best condition since Eden. They even opened a connection with hell and Rowena. There was so much to tell him- but this- this is the one thing he didn’t want to tell him. Castiel took a breath. “A-about two weeks.”</p><p class="p1">Dean's eyes went wide. It hurt him. Castiel knew it would. Even facing Dean now after how they left off, it felt so weird. So awkward. Dean looked around, Castiel followed his gaze. Several eyes stared at them, wide and expectant. What were they expecting? Had Dean told everyone? Made fun of him?<em> 'No, no Dean wouldn't do that... would he?</em>' Dean pushed him back to where the universal telescope, closing the curtain behind them.</p><p class="p1">“You’ve been back for two weeks?” Dean asked, not exactly angry but close. It was more hurt and sad and only hurt Castiel more. His selfishness caused this. He should have just told Dean about the deal and lied about his happiness. Lied and said that protecting Dean was his greatest happiness. But hindsight is always 20/20. He met Dean's eyes, instantly regretting it when they seemed nervous, scared. “Did- Cas I need to tell you something-"</p><p class="p1">
  <em>'This was it- this is where Dean rejected him. He couldn't deal with that. He couldn't. Their friendship would never recover.'</em>
</p><p class="p1">"Cas, I- I lo-"</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t mean it!” Castiel gasps quickly. Dean looks confused.</p><p class="p1">“Didn’t- didn’t mean what?” Dean asked. His eyes wide, panicky.</p><p class="p1">“When- when the Empty came, what I said about my true happiness! I mean- I meant it, but feel I may have worded it wrong!" Castiel said quickly, Dean stared, his mouth agape. Castiel continued. "-looking back and I was embarrassed!” Castiel hated lying to Dean, he always did, but this was the only way to mend their friendship.</p><p class="p1">“W-worded it wrong?” Dean repeated. Confused. His eyes were wide, almost- hurt? <em>‘Why would he be hurt? I must be mistaken- there's no reason for him to be hurt. He must just be confused’</em></p><p class="p1">“I- I meant it as- I want to have you as my family. You- Sam, Jack, I know you say we’re family all the time but over that year- we hadn’t been a family- and I didn’t think we would- but, I knew that as long as I protected you- you- you would be a family? And then- when I was brought back I realized my wording and was embarrassed so I just stayed there until- until the space-time continuum was broken, and- and now I’m here...” Castiel averted his eyes. Why was he only a bad liar now?! When it really mattered?! No way was Dean going to buy this. He looked up hesitantly but quickly perked up at seeing Dean's expression. He was- crying. “D-Dean?”</p><p class="p1">“That’s um,” he sniffled then laughed “that's great Cas, um, glad you cleared that up. Gotcha... loud and clear.” He patted Castiel’s shoulder "Yeah, yeah we'll um, we'll always be family." He said, smiling fakely before leaving. Castiel sighed. Pressing his back to the wall he took a few deep breaths. Trying to keep the sob down he swallowed. His heart hurt, shoving his emotions back down like this hurt. These emotions, no matter how many times Jack replenished his grace he kept draining. Faster and faster each time. That didn't matter right now though. What mattered is that he salvaged their friendship from his stupid confession.</p><p class="p1">He left the telescope room once he calmed down. After a quick survey of the room, he gathered that Dean had gone to his room. <em>‘Why is he so upset? Shouldn’t he be relieved? How strange-‘</em> Castiel thought.</p><p class="p1">Castiel sat at the table in the library with Jack, Sam, Eileen, and the four new faces. Getting to know the basis of who they were and their world. Aziraphale, an angel of Heaven, Crowley, a demon, Chloe, a blessed child, and finally Lucifer, the actual Lucifer. He seemed a lot kinder than their Lucifer but Castiel refused to trust him.</p><p class="p1">"You know it's funny- we have a Castiel in my world too," Lucifer said.</p><p class="p1">"You do?" Castiel and Sam harmonized. </p><p class="p1">"Yeah- it's weird, he kinda looks like you and Dean. Brown hair that's about Sam's length, one blue eye, one green, freckles, kinda more similar facial structure to Dean and little smaller than you Castiel. About Jack's height. He insists on singing 24/7, 365. Total coward though." Lucifer chuckled.</p><p class="p1">Castiel chuckled. It was strange, he never thought one of the alternate universes of himself would be a singer. Then again- all of the other versions of him didn't love Dean Winchester and that was pretty unbelievable too. Didn't rebel for him. Nothing; just left him. Castiel would never understand how they could do that. As they spoke of what to do, how to open both sides, Dean emerged from the hallway that led to his room. “I’m going on a hunt.”</p><p class="p1">“What- right now? Dean we’re trying to figure out how to-“ Sam began but Dean quickly tutted him. </p><p class="p1">“I know- I know, and you’ll figure it out just fine without me here,” Dean said. He seemed to purposely avoided Castiel's eyes. Castiel blinked. He thought he fixed it- '<em>Dean must have known I was lying. Did I make it worse?'</em></p><p class="p1">“Can I go too? I wanna see what kinda monsters walk around the world here.” Lucifer asked. Castiel bristled but forced himself to settle quickly. <em>'No way would Dean trust him. He's charismatic but he's still the devil-'</em></p><p class="p1">“Sure- that ok with the rest of you?” Dean asked, looking around. Castiel froze.</p><p class="p1">“Well- he might be able to help-“ Sam tried to say, cutting himself off when he saw Chloe shaking her head slowly, pointedly avoiding looking at Lucifer. Sam looked to him, almost begging him to say something. Castiel kept his silence. Finally, Sam sighed. “Please just, be safe and come back quickly.”</p><p class="p1">Dean nodded, giving Castiel a look- something hurt but acknowledging before turning away to the garage, Lucifer following quickly behind.</p><p class="p1">Castiel didn't know how to fix this.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Dean zoomed down the road, Lucifer jamming to the radio, he turned down the music to speak. “So- where are we going? What’s the case?”</p><p class="p1">“Some off-road town in Tennessee. Some Kids have been disappearing, a lot there.” Dean answered, trying to be curt. He didn't want to talk, just wanted to listen to music.</p><p class="p1">“By some,  you mean...“ Lucifer lead, Dean realized quickly he wouldn't shut up unless he got his answer.</p><p class="p1">“So far, four teenagers- two have been found mauled.”</p><p class="p1">Lucifer ‘<em>ah’</em>ed. “I see, anything hopes for what it might be?”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know,” Dean said, short and focusing on trying to tune him out.</p><p class="p1">“Aw, come on, you gotta hope for something cool!” Lucifer looked at him and Dean tilted his head.</p><p class="p1">“Alright- well, I guess it’d be cool to face off with the Nachzehrer. We fought with them once, they were cool…”</p><p class="p1">“Mmm, I think I remember Eve suggesting that... Ghoul-pires right?”</p><p class="p1">“YEAH!” Dean laughed. He smiled, but it quickly fell. Lucifer sighed.</p><p class="p1">“So I guess it didn’t go well with your angel,” Lucifer said, laughing awkwardly.</p><p class="p1">Dean laughed, “Yeah you could say that.” Dean sighed, chuckling. He was stupid to ever think Cas could love him like that. Cas would never love him like that.</p><p class="p1">“How bad?” Lucifer asked, leaning forward to look at Dean better. Dean sneered but inhaled slowly and exhaled sharply. Getting angry wouldn't help. It never helped. He was trying to be better. To not be so angry and it was getting hard, especially with Lucifer prying like this.</p><p class="p1">“Bad as in-“ He paused. He hid his sexuality for a long time, saying it so plainly was strange, something he’d also have to get used to. The main reason he hid it in the first place was his father. John found about his sexuality in quite a lude way. He and Lee should have been more careful, but they were dumb kids. John made Dean go on hunts farther and farther from Lee. His message was quickly received. When he died, Dean wanted to officially come out, he did, but Sam was the last person he had left. He couldn't lose him. However, after his latest drunken confession, there was no way he could push it all back in. Sam's reaction was everything though.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Dean groaned as he woke. Everything was stiff and his head pounding. “Yep, mistakes were made” Dean groaned. Miracle licked his face. Dean groaned and pushed the dog away. “No- stop, your breath smells, ugh.” He gagged as Miracle kept trying to needle their way to Dean's face. Dean sat up slowly, stretching before hugging Miracle tight.</p><p class="p1">There was a small knock on his door and he turned as Sam entered with breakfast and coffee. “Oh my god, yes, coffee~ please~” Dean reached out his hands. Sam handed the plate and mug to him before sitting at the foot of his bed. He started eating, having to nudge Miracle away.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, Dean, can we talk?” Sam asked. Dean looked up as he sipped his coffee.</p><p class="p1">“Last night- do you remember what you said?” Sam asked. Dean thought, slowly it came back to him. He felt his breath catch in his throat, as well as coffee. He choked, coughing until his throat cleared. He looked away, not able to meet Sam's eyes. <em>‘I meant I love him as a friend? No- no way would Sam believe that- shit shit shit’</em></p><p class="p1">“Dean, I hope you know that your sexuality will never change my opinion of you,” Sam said. Dean looked to the other side of the room. Staring at really anything but Sam. “You know that I love you no matter what, right?”</p><p class="p1">Dean grumbled. “Yeah, yeah, stop it with that chick-flic garbage,” Dean sighed. He was playing it off but hearing that was a huge relief. He sipped his coffee as a smile crept onto his face, realizing too late that Miracle ate his eggs and bacon. “Son of a bitch.”</p><p class="p1">Sam chuckled. “There's more eggs and bacon on the kitchen counter,” Sam said, smiling. Dean chuckled, standing and clicking his tongue. Miracle got off his bed and walks out of Dean's room. “And Dean-“ Dean paused at the door next to Sam. “If you- If you ever want to talk about Cas-“</p><p class="p1">“No. Not now, not ever.” Dean brushed past him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Bad as in- ‘I love you, as a brother’.” Dean sighed</p><p class="p1">“Oooh,” Lucifer winced, sucking his teeth. “Guessing he didn’t mean Alabama version ether.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, no” Dean chuckled. He was feeling a bit better.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry then, I get that.” Lucifer paused. “Did- did you tell him, you love him?”</p><p class="p1">“He-he told me he loved me, and then died, and then now he’s back, and APPARENTLY he’s been alive for the past two weeks and just HASN’T STOPPED BY!” Dean huffed. Lucifer chuckled, Dean looked at him. “What?”</p><p class="p1">“Nothing- it just, it sounds like something I would do- try and salvage the friendship after doing something I thought would have no consequences. 'Specially if I thought the person I said <em>'I love you</em>' to didn't love me back.” Lucifer chuckled. Dean snarled. Cas wouldn't do that. </p><p class="p1">“Well, Cas isn’t like you,” Dean growled, passive-aggressive, setting a line for Lucifer not to cross. Lucifer snorted.</p><p class="p1">“Gotcha. I’ll be a go back to being a good little Devil.” Lucifer cooed. He turned to the radio then started looking on the ground. “Do you have any David Bowie- Rolling Stones?”</p><p class="p1">Dean smiled “I like your taste.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The way Lucifer's Castiel is described is based off this:</p><p>https://twitter.com/MissArtsy_/status/1107766732121407489</p><p>Off of Cassiel (the right) but a dude instead of a girl. </p><p>If you don't know @MissArtsy_ you should follow them (on Twitter and Tumblr)! They do phenomenal art and they're funny!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Umami/Everybody's Lonely/Something's Not Right With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Lucifer investigate the case, being able to discover a new kind of monster.</p><p>Jack talks to the Empty, making a deal to get a message to the other universes.</p><p>Castiel talks to Crowley about his relationship with Dean.</p><p>Something is not right with the Universe.</p><p> </p><p>Umami - Go! Child<br/>Everybody's Lonely - Jukebox the Ghost<br/>Something is Not Right With Me - Cold War Kids</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so proud of this chapter. I enjoyed writing Jack and Amara's relationship of just using telepathy to completely just plan stuff out and how Amara just helps guide him while also being as clueless as him- I just- MMMM! </p><p>I stan soft Amara.</p><p>Glitches are inspired from "Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse"</p><p>Next Update: December 20th-21st</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>Chapter 4: Umami/Everybody's Lonely/Something's Not Right With Me</strong>
</p><p class="p1">Maze watched the bunker, some people had entered and left at random intervals but no one from the first night. Hastur was insistent on attacking without a plan. He was similar to all the demons in her hell. Stupid and bloodthirsty. Tonight she was on duty. She perked up when she heard a car. She ran towards it, Hastur following quickly behind her. She stopped at a tree line, seeing the sleek black car drive off. She caught sight of Lucifer in the front seat.</p><p class="p1">“That’s him.” Maze hissed. “We need to go after them.”</p><p class="p1">“What?! No- they’re not Aziraphale or Crowley!” Hastur snarled</p><p class="p1">“Yes but I’m sure they can get us in the bunker. I'll seek my revenge on Lucifer, we'll use the other man to get into the bunker, then you can seek your revenge.”</p><p class="p1">Hastur nodded. He stretched his wings. That was new, demons with wings weren't a thing in her universe. She was in awe. “Let's go then.” Hastur nodded.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Dean parked Baby in the school parking lot. He straightened his tie before grabbing his badge. As he checked his badge over he had a sudden realization. “Shit- I didn’t make you a badge- goddammit.” He sighed, leaning back.</p><p class="p1">“Can’t you just introduce me as your civilian consultant? It’s what the detective does.”</p><p class="p1">“Hm, yeah- I mean I guess…” He thought. 2 teenagers missing, 2 found dead, he could make Lucifer seem like a grief counselor. “Yeah, that could actually work perfectly. Just- don’t be an ass.”</p><p class="p1">“You have my word,” Lucifer said, raising a hand and placing the other over his heart. “And I’m a devil of my word!”</p><p class="p1">“Uh-huh, you know if you're such an honest and good Devil, why are you the Devil?” Dean asked. Lucifer looked off into space before answering.</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t respect my Dad. Thought I could do better and told him so. So- he kicked me out.” Lucifer said.</p><p class="p1">“Heh, sounds similar to a fight Sam and my dad had.” Technically, Sam said Dean had <em>'been more of a father'</em> to him not about being god, but still- kinda similar.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah. You know it's funny, how your god and my dad are assholes.” Lucifer chuckled. "Kinda makes you wonder if all gods are assholes."</p><p class="p1">“Mm, what’d your God- sorry <em>dad</em> do that was so bad? Start the apocalypse?” Dean asked. Seemed kinda like a common theme with Gods.</p><p class="p1">“No- he made me run hell, made all humanity blame me for their bad choices, then after 6000 years, he made Chloe as a <em>‘reward’</em> for my good behavior.” Lucifer snarled.</p><p class="p1">“The fuck?!” Dean turned to face him. “That’s so fucked up!”</p><p class="p1">“RIGHT?! He’s such an ass! Then- then he said all the problems I’ve had with Chloe are my fault and I need to take responsibility.” Lucifer crossed his arms.</p><p class="p1">“God, I hated it when my dad did that. <em>‘It’s not my fault you freaked out!’ ’This is your fault- take responsibility’ ‘If you had done what you were told this wouldn’t have happened!’</em>“ Dean hissed to himself. <em>‘Narcissistic asshole.'</em></p><p class="p1">Lucifer grabbed a flask from his pocket. “To terrible dads” he took a swig and offered it to Dean. Dean took it, wiping off the neck and taking a swig. Lucifer chuckled.</p><p class="p1">“You know I’m the devil right? I can’t give you mono.” Lucifer snickered teasingly.</p><p class="p1">“Ah- sorry, its habit,” he looked to Lucifer. “Siren incident.”</p><p class="p1">“Ahh. I see, hmm, I think Eve suggested that creature… no maybe Lilith…”</p><p class="p1">“Eve really made a lot of monsters huh?” Dean snickered</p><p class="p1">“Yeah- and she was excited to present her ideas to me. Adam didn’t let her express herself, just wanted her to be an obedient little wife.”</p><p class="p1">“Eck” Dean growled. “Hate guys like that. Can’t believe he’s the first man.”</p><p class="p1">“Well- you turned out fine, not a complete ass,” Lucifer smirked.</p><p class="p1">Dean rolled his eyes. “Alright- let's do this.”</p><p class="p1">They approached the school front office. All 4 teens went to this high school- which w. They walk into the front office. No one greeted them, Lucifer trotted up to the desk and tinged the bell. A woman peeked out from an office and walked up. “I’m sorry, can I help you, gentlemen?”</p><p class="p1">“FBI- I’m Agent Bond this is-“ Dean said, presenting his badge. Lucifer cut him off.</p><p class="p1">“The names Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar,” Lucifer mocked. He looked at Dean expectantly. He shook his head slowly as the front desk woman gave a nervous chuckle. He thought he'd enjoy being with Lucifer, enjoy being away from Cas, but it just felt irritating. A scratch he couldn't scratch.</p><p class="p1">“He’s our... civilian grief counselor,” Dean explained. </p><p class="p1">“Why is the FBI here in our town?” The woman asked.</p><p class="p1">“Your case is similar to one in other areas,” Dean fibbed. “We believe that it’s the same person.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh no- well, what do you need to know?” She asked.</p><p class="p1">“We need to know who the teens' friends were, anyone who might have known where they were the day they went missing,” Dean said. The women nodded grabbing a sticky note.</p><p class="p1">“Well, they had a main group of friends, the other three are Catherine Mendoza, Darrin Currie, and Cadeyrn Bjǫrn who all met in band," Lucifer snickered but quickly hid it "Summer is Nanuq’s girlfriend, and Nanuq is Cadeyrn’s brother.”</p><p class="p1">Dean nodded. “When is their band practice?”</p><p class="p1">“After school, at 2:30, in the band room in the 6th building. You can’t miss it- it has a banner over it right now in memorial of Avery and Lauren.” The women sighed. Dean checked his watch, 2:10 pm. They had some time. “They were good kids," Dean looked up. "Avery and Lauren. Got good grades, helped others… we thought it was just a bear… Summer and Nanuq weren’t the best of kids, but they don’t deserve that.”</p><p class="p1">“We’ll do our best to find them,” Dean promised. The women nodded, handing him the sticky note. He headed off to where the women had vaguely gestured where the band room was. Lucifer looked over his shoulder.</p><p class="p1">“So- Summer and Nanuq those are the missing kids?” Lucifer asked. "Kinda name is Nanuq?"</p><p class="p1">“No idea, but yeah, they're the missing kids. And if anyone going to know where they were going, it’s going to be Cadeyrn Bjǫrn, brothers always do,” Dean picked up his pace, trotting while Lucifer strutted confidently next to him. Dean stopped, the woman wasn’t wrong, you couldn’t miss the banner.</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>‘Nanuq, Summer, Avery, and Lauren: Forever in our Hearts’</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">“Tch, Nanuq, and Summer haven’t been found dead yet. Is the town really just giving up?” Lucifer asked incredulously.</p><p class="p1">“It was written off as a bear attack. So yeah, not too surprising either,” Dean said, walking forward. "Schools don't like bring this stuff up- makes the teachers upset." He rolled his eye. He never liked the school system, and it wasn't just because he was a dumb ass. It didn't care for its students, Sammy always got bullied and if the school just stepped up that wouldn't have happened.</p><p class="p1">“So- why are you so sure it's not a bear?” Lucifer asked, cocking an eyebrow in Dean's direction. He seemed genuinely curious about how these hunts worked.</p><p class="p1">“Because bears don’t strictly eat a person's heart and lungs,” Dean said. He opened the door to the band room and gasped as he looked around. “God damn! A piano, band instruments, and guitars?! Is this a rich kid school?”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know. I never went to school so I can’t compare.” Lucifer shrugged. Dean picked up a guitar and strummed, playing a few progressions. “You play?”</p><p class="p1">“I do- or used to, a friend of mine taught me” Lee taught him to play, Lee was one of his best friends- well until he tried to kill him. Wasn’t the first time a friend tried to kill him though, so- no bitterness there. Plus he killed him in the end, he'd consider them even. He strummed. Before that, before John separated Lee and him up because of their<em> 'suspiciously</em> <em>close relationship'</em>  Lee had taught him some songs. He could only remember one song in full or almost all of it. “I can only remember one song, and I think you’re going to like it,” Dean smirked.</p><p class="p1">Dean played the first few muted strums, waiting for Lucifer to catch on. He finally got to the first chord. “Please allow me to introduce myself- I'm a man of wealth and taste.”</p><p class="p1">Lucifer laughed and sat at the piano, getting into the tune. “I’ve been around for a long, long year, stole million man's soul on faith!” He played the tune enthusiastically “I was 'round when Jesus Christ, had his moment of doubt, and pain”</p><p class="p1">“Made damn sure that Pilate washed his hands and sealed his fate!” Dean had to watch his fingers to make sure he played the right chords. The muscles trying to reboot and remember.</p><p class="p1">“Pleased to meet you! Hope you guess my name!” Lucifer and Dean sang, out of tune and purposely bad, before erupting into laughter like children. Getting out of tune before relaxing back. “Should we really be playing this? I mean- I’m used to someone scolding at me for getting off track.” Lucifer admitted.</p><p class="p1">“Same here- hmm, maybe it would have been better to bring Eileen, or maybe Aziraphale- he seems focused.” Dean monologued. More talking to himself. He realized he didn't say Cas. Was he that bitter? Just because Cas didn't feel the same? He took a slow breath. When he got back to the bunker, he'd talk to Cas, sort this out. Having Cas back was a blessing enough.</p><p class="p1">“Welp- you chose me, so now you're stuck with me, haha!” Lucifer teased. The door slammed open, Dean quickly jumped and turned. Both he and Lucifer looked in bewilderment as the two teen boys backed their way into the room, locked in a passionate kiss. Dean blinked, his mouth falling open. The larger one looked up and reared back in embarrassment. His smaller partner nipped at his neck.</p><p class="p1">“Darr-Darrin!” The larger one said quickly. Darrin turned, unbothered he looked at Dean than to Lucifer.</p><p class="p1">“Who the hell are you two?” Darrin grumbled snakily. “Did my dad send you? Here to convert me? Tell me about a camp that can ‘fix me’? Hmm?” Darrin asked, snarling as he spoke. Dean put the guitar back in its stand. <em>'Convert? Is that what parents do now?</em>  <em>At least John never pulled that shit,'</em> Dean scoffed in thought. Lucifer cackled.</p><p class="p1">“No, no we’re not here to <em>'fix you'</em>- sucking dick is not a sin, trust me” Lucifer laughed. Darrin went wide-eyed- no in fact they all went wide-eyed, his presumed boyfriend letting out a squeal of embarrassment. “Da- uh<em>‘God’</em> doesn’t care who you fuck-“ he paused looking between them, “Or who fucks you.”</p><p class="p1">Dean covered his mouth <em>'Jesus Christ, this was a mistake. I should have just dealt with the awkwardness and brought Cas.'</em>  Dean palmed his face. Darrin looked shocked but chuckled, amused by Lucifer's quip. “Wait- so, so you're not with the church or anything?”</p><p class="p1">“No- we are with the FBI though. I’m agent Bond, this is… Lucifer Morningstar. We came here to question you about your missing friends Nanuq and Summer. Are you Darrin Currie?” Dean asked. Darrin straightened, a small flush building across his cheeks.</p><p class="p1">“Y-yes, why? Did you find them?” He looked genuinely terrified, so did his boyfriend.</p><p class="p1">“No- we were wondering if you could tell us what happened to them? Could you get Cadeyrn Bjǫrn and Catherine Mendoza?” Dean asked. They both sighed in relief.</p><p class="p1">“I’m Cadeyrn Bjǫrn, Catherine hasn’t been to school since- since Avery and Lauren were found dead.” Cadeyrn snarled a bit at the last part. Angry over something. Darrin squeezed Cadeyrn's hand supportively. These two were hiding something.</p><p class="p1">“Do you know where Nanuq and Summer are?” Dean asked, Lucifer now at his side. Darrin went speak but Cadeyrn stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Dean studied him. He had a unique eye color, brownish orange. His hair unkempt, thick, and fluffy, not to mention he had quite the amount of stubble for a teenager. He could grow a full beard if he wanted “How old are you Cadeyrn?”</p><p class="p1">“Ah- 16… why?” He asked. Darrin stood as tall as he could, he looked between Dean's suspicious eyes and Cadeyrn.</p><p class="p1">“What do you want to know?” Darrin asked sharply, trying to change the subject.</p><p class="p1">“What were your friends doing in the woods?” Dean asked.</p><p class="p1">“We don’t know,” Cadeyrn said, too quick to be true. Dean took a step forward but Lucifer stopped him. He looked Cadeyrn in the eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Cadeyrn Bjǫrn, what is it you truly desire?” Lucifer asked. Leaning forward, a small smile spreading across his face.</p><p class="p1">“I…” Cadeyrn relaxed, hypnotized by Lucifer’s stare. “I want to kill my brother for what he did to my friends.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, that’s not what I was expecting…” Lucifer said. Darrin stepped in front of Cadeyrn, pushing Lucifer back as he asked Cadeyrn if he was ok. Cadeyrn nodded, blinking a few times in confusion. Dean decided not to question Lucifer's little Devil's party trick. It was none of his business.</p><p class="p1">“So- your brother… what is he?” Dean asked.</p><p class="p1">“You wouldn’t understand.” Cadeyrn hissed.</p><p class="p1">“You’d be surprised. He a werewolf?” Dean asked. He paused before continuing "Are you both werewolves?" He gestured to his eyes. Cadeyrn looked up, tilting his head before it dawned on him. He cackled.</p><p class="p1">“No, I’m not some pathetic heart-etarian werewolf.” Cadeyrn chuckled mockingly.</p><p class="p1">“Werewolves only eat hearts?” Darrin asked, turning quickly. Cadeyrn nodded. “Oh, that's so cool!” Cadeyrn flicked Darrin's ear. Darrin grumbled but silenced himself. Dean went to correct Cadeyrn but he really didn't have the time nor care enough.</p><p class="p1">“You know about werewolves- but you're not one?” Dean asked. Darrin and Cadeyrn nodded. “How? And what are you?”</p><p class="p1">“Tell you what, I’ll tell you how we know when you tell us how you know about werewolves” Darrin sneered.</p><p class="p1">“I’m a hunter-“ Dean began.</p><p class="p1">“A hunter?!” Darrin barked. He firmly planted himself between Dean and Cadeyrn. He was, small. Had to be 5'9" at his tallest. Not to mention he was skinny and not very muscular. He looked at his eyes, and then the rest of him. His eyes were solid blue, nothing odd about him. Even now he could see how pointed Cadeyrn canines were. Whatever Cadeyrn was, Darrin was not one. He was human. Dean was certain he could take him down. Lucifer leaned in.</p><p class="p1">"I don't think they like you." He taunted, Dean shoved him back as Lucifer snickered evilly.</p><p class="p1">“Look, whatever Cadeyrn, as long as he didn’t kill anyone, I won’t kill him,” Dean swore. Darrin looked at Cadeyrn who nodded. Cadeyrn stood tall again. He had to be 6’5- maybe 6’6. Taller than Sammy but not by much. He would struggle fighting him if Cadeyrn decided to attack.</p><p class="p1">“I’m a werebear.”</p><p class="p1">“I'm sorry- a what?”</p><p class="p1">“A werebear” Lucifer repeated. “That’s actually by me, kinda like werewolves but stronger, bigger. Once they taste human- they can’t stop, similar to werewolves. They eat lungs, hearts, and sometimes the liver. But still, similar diet to a bear, like werewolves have a similar diet to wolves.” Lucifer said.</p><p class="p1">Cadeyrn gave a narrow glare, looking to Dean in confusion. "Does he actually think he's... the devil?" He murmured questioningly. </p><p class="p1">“I am the devil! But do not fear, I’m a good little devil.” Lucifer purred.<em> 'An annoying ass 'good little devil'.'</em> He thought in irritation.</p><p class="p1">“So- your brother killed your friends?” Dean asked.</p><p class="p1">Darrin hissed. “Not just him." He looked at Cadeyrn, giving him the flor to speak. Cadeyrn cleared his throat.</p><p class="p1">"Summer too, he turned her.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jack focused his energy. The empty had several holes and drop-offs in its power, if he focused he could get through to the other universes. Sending out a flare of sorts. However, that's not what he was here for. He focused, a presence slither its way to him. “Ballsy of you to come here, Jack.” The empty hissed. The blonde woman vessel it inhabited twitched a bit as it spoke. The empty was in a weakened state of sorts. </p><p class="p1">“I wouldn’t come here without reason. I know you sense the universe disruption, the peril it’s in. I'm trying to correct the mistakes that have been made.” Jack said. The empty sigh but gave a nod.</p><p class="p1">“But of course. There’s a discourse in three universes that I span across. Thanks to you and your explosion, the wormholes opened.” The empty grumbled. Jack sighed.</p><p class="p1">“I’m trying to fix it- can you please help me?” Jack asked. The empty grumbled.</p><p class="p1"><em>'Do we need really them Jack?'</em> Amara asked.</p><p class="p1"><em>'Yes... unfortunately.'</em> Jack huffed.</p><p class="p1">“If I do, help you, what do I get in return?” It purred. Jack swallowed.</p><p class="p1">“What do you want?” Jack asked. '</p><p class="p1">The empty thought. “Hmm, I want three things. When someone dies and comes to me, THAT'S IT! I’m not a<em> 'take a penny, leave a penny'</em>, dead stays dead.”</p><p class="p1">Jack gave a curt nod. He didn’t like that but he swore to stay out of things. To not manipulate the story as Chuck had. He refused to be like Chuck.</p><p class="p1">“Two, you will heal the damage you caused, ALL OF IT, fix the universe and fix me,” The empty snarled.</p><p class="p1">Jack nodded, that would be fine, he could do that. He did want to fix the damage he had caused. Even if it meant healing someone cruel like the empty.</p><p class="p1">The empty thought for a second before getting an amused look. “Finally, you give me all of the angels and demons who came back!” The empty gave a cheeky grin, triumphant as if they had won.</p><p class="p1">Jack gulped. He needed the Empty to connect to the other worlds. He didn't have a choice. He could feel their universe's state. It was trying to spit out the beings that didn't belong. </p><p class="p1"><em>‘We don't have a choice. You know what you have to do.’</em> Amara told.</p><p class="p1"><em>‘I know, I know.’</em> Jack huffed. He straightened, the empty shook in a weird robotic way- almost like it glitched. Like how ghosts twitch when they flicker in and out of reality. It looked at him expectantly. "Half and we have a deal."</p><p class="p1">The empty hummed happily before disappearing into its inkiness. “You may leave, I’ll send your messages and get back to you.” It snorted. "Who'da thought, me, a receptionist to God- oop I guess, Gods now."</p><p class="p1">Jack nodded. “Thank you,” there was no response. Jack opened a slit quickly entering the bunker again. Sam looked at him. Jack nodded.</p><p class="p1">“Good, that’s good” Sam sighed in relief. Jack looked over to Castiel who was seemingly lost as Aziraphale, Crowley, and Eileen signed about the space-time continuum. Chloe was laying against the table, using her arms as a pillow.</p><p class="p1"><em>‘Do you think he’s upset without Dean being here?’</em> Amara asked. Jack was confused before Amara brought her attention to Castiel.</p><p class="p1"><em>‘Has to, they love each other- I don’t know what happened that they’re not together yet.’</em> Jack hummed.</p><p class="p1"><em>‘Speaking of, it won’t take the empty long get the other Gods. We need them back. The sooner the better.’</em> Amara advised.</p><p class="p1"><em>‘But- they're on a case-' </em>Jack tried to say but Amara cut him off.</p><p class="p1"><em>'Jack- sweetie, there won't be any case if the universe implodes.'</em> Amara explained, sweet but stern. </p><p class="p1"><em>'Ok, ok, I’ll send Cas and Chloe.’</em> Jack sighed. <em>‘What do you think we should do while we wait for them to retrieve Dean and Lucifer?’</em></p><p class="p1"><em>‘We need to focus on ways to open our side of wormhole again. We should talk to Rowena.’</em> </p><p class="p1"><em>‘Yes, then we can check on the demon rebellion.’</em> Jack hummed in thought.</p><p class="p1"><em>'We can cut Rowena a deal, any unruly demons get sent back to the empty. Same with the angels.' </em>Amara hummed.</p><p class="p1"><em>'Amara-'</em> Jack chided.</p><p class="p1"><em>'Come on Jack, you know we have to send some back, and it can't just be demons. You must set an example for the angels.'</em> Amara told. There was no question in this. It was a good plan, but anyone in the Empty upsets Jack.<em> 'You have to toughen up, Jack. I know you want a happy ending for everyone but that's not possible.'</em></p><p class="p1">Jack sighed but nodded. He knew. He approached the table. “Castiel, Chloe, I need you two to go get Dean and Lucifer. I will be traveling to hell to get Rowena. I need her to help me open the wormhole.” Castiel turned to him quickly. A begging look in his eyes. Jack shook his head.</p><p class="p1"><em>'He's going'</em> Amara said definitively.</p><p class="p1"><em>'Oh I know, he doesn't get a choice, he's gonna grow up and deal with this'</em> Jack agreed. He felt pride and amusement flow from Amara, he smiled softly.</p><p class="p1">“Wait- what about other worlds?” Chloe asked. “I don’t think they have witches”</p><p class="p1">He hummed and hawed, unsure of how to explain. Jack's body shivered as Amara took over, he gratefully let her. “Jack is a new god and I’ve been locked away for more than 6000 years. Other gods know how to run their universes. We will just need a little help. Similar to how you humans take classes in certain subjects to learn things.” Amara explained.</p><p class="p1">“Woah, what the hell jus' happened?” Crowley asked. Jack shivered, taking over again. Amara let him, she did not like talking to people much. She wanted to observe more. Learn social cues. Something Jack admittedly also needed to learn a bit more of that.</p><p class="p1">“I share a body with a goddess, my darkness,” Jack said. This was- difficult to explain, he hoped Crowley wouldn’t question further, they really didn’t have the time. Crowley didn’t, he simply nodded. Awkward but not interested enough to ask. He looked at Chloe and Castiel. “Do you need a ride?”</p><p class="p1">“Crowley-“ Aziraphale said quickly, reaching out and grabbing his hand.</p><p class="p1">“We’ll be back soon angel, the sooner we do this, the sooner we get home,” Crowley said. He pressed his forehead to Aziraphale’s. Jack thought their relationship was cute. Like one from a romance movie. Only a hint of disappointment but no further argument on Aziraphale's side even though Crowley had done what he didn’t want.</p><p class="p1">Jack nodded curtly. “Thank you, Crowley.”</p><p class="p1">He looked at Sam. “Will you come with me? You have a-" <em>'how to put it...'</em> Jack thought.</p><p class="p1"><em>'Special?'</em> Amara suggested. Jack nodded, <em>'Yeah- yeah that sounds good!'</em> “a <em>special</em> relationship with Rowena.”</p><p class="p1">Sam squeaked as Eileen openly cackle. Jack tilted his head, Amara seemed just as confused as him. Sam looked to Eileen and she nodded her head, giving permission. "Just don't go making your relationship with Rowena anymore 'special'." She giggled. Sam shook his head in embarrassment. </p><p class="p1"><em>'Is it an innuendo?'</em> Jack thought.</p><p class="p1"><em>'Asking the wrong person here, Jack.'</em> Amara huffed, frustrated at her lack of knowledge.</p><p class="p1">“Let’s go.” Jack moved forward, grabbing Sam's shoulder with one hand as he spread his wings. In a second they were off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Crowley sped down the road. Chloe, after staying up all night for two nights in a row, had finally fallen asleep. He was honestly quite thankful, he was starting to worry about her. She seemed shocked by all the monsters and magic that existed here, pouring herself into research. He was certain she pulled some all-nighters, despite her swearing she took a nap. Monsters didn’t exist in their universe so he was a little shocked, but he never outlawed the fact that they might exist somewhere else. However he knew other universes were out there, Chloe didn't. So he couldn't fault her curiosity about this world.</p><p class="p1">Castiel sat silently next to him. He could feel the angel glancing at him occasionally. Opening his mouth to ask something but decided against it. It was awkward, to say the least. He looked at Castiel before the angel could look away for the bajillionth time. “Somethin’ wrong?” He asked, his annoyance lacing his voice.</p><p class="p1">“Sorry- no- I just… I have a question.” Castiel said.</p><p class="p1">Crowley nodded slowly. “O-k” he drew out, furrowing his brows in suspicion. 'What?"</p><p class="p1">“I-“ He paused. “How did you…. admit you’re love to,…Aziraphale?”</p><p class="p1">Crowley laughed, breathless and loud but short. Quickly quieting down, he checked the back to make sure Chloe was still asleep. She was. He didn’t believe she was human, no normal human dates the devil knowing he’s the devil. He wouldn't ask but still, it was a little theory he had going. He looked back to Cas and shrugged. “Well, it took 6,000 years.”</p><p class="p1">“6-“ Castiel squeaked before lowering his voice. “6,000 years?!”</p><p class="p1">“Well- I mean I had a crush on him for a long time but didn't want to lose him as a friend, and slowly,” he shuddered at how sickly sweet it was. “<em>Fell in love</em>, but I mean I just took the leap. It seemed kinda like we were the last to know that we loved each other,” he chortled. Castiel looked away. “Why? Thinking about telling your <em>loverboy</em> that you love him?” Crowley teased. He didn’t fear angels, not to mention- it was too easy to tease Castiel- after all, he knew he was feeling. </p><p class="p1">Castiel flushed and looked away. Crowley watched him squirm, amused by his embarrassment. He must not have known how obvious his infatuation was. Then again, Crowley never knew how obvious his infatuation was.</p><p class="p1">“I did tell him, but I did it before I died... then- I came back and told him I meant it… as family.” Castiel cringed.</p><p class="p1">Crowley poorly held in a laugh, clearing his throat as an attempt to cover it up. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Alright-" Crowley cleared his throat a final time. “So- why did you do that?” Crowley asked.</p><p class="p1">Castiel looked back. “Dean would never love me.”</p><p class="p1">Crowley almost scoffed. That sounded all too familiar. He thought the same thing with Aziraphale. “Castiel- I had 6,000 years to work up the nerve to tell Aziraphale my feelings about him. And that was after I thought he died. You are on more of a time crunch.” Crowley said plainly.</p><p class="p1">“I mean- Dean will go to Heaven- I-“ Castiel tried to excuse. </p><p class="p1">“Do you really want to wait that long?” Crowley asked. Castiel went silent.</p><p class="p1">“Even if he did like me- I-,” Castiel seemed lost for words. “I’m not human- I’m not sexually attracted to him, and that's important to Dean.”</p><p class="p1">Crowley didn’t think about that. He tilted his head. “I see- you’ve thought about this.”</p><p class="p1">“All the time…” Castiel sighed.</p><p class="p1">Crowley nodded. “I’m sorry then- at least with Aziraphale I knew there wasn’t anything sexual expected. I didn't have to worry about that.” Crowley hummed. He looked at Castiel then away. It was awkward, so he quickly turned on the radio. He winced as he tried to focus. His head ached. He shook his head, quickly refocusing. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lucifer sat, chuckling as Cadeyrn’s little siblings. The three were chasing each other around the house, Nina and Ujarak having nerf guns and shooting their older sister, Iara. They were all very big for their age. Iara, a 13-year-old girl with brown hair with white highlights she had only one band but it had a feather tied into it. Ujarak, an 11-year-old boy had solid white hair and small braids that tucked behind his ears. Nina, a 9-year-old girl with solid brown hair like Cadeyrn, twin braids down her shoulders.</p><p class="p1">Cynwrig, the children’s father looked very similar to Cadeyrn, except his hair was much longer, braided, and had a feather earring on his right ear. Their mother, Tonalli, had solid white hair, she had several braids on one side and free-flowing hair on the other side.</p><p class="p1">It was very interesting, Cynwrig and Nina seemingly Native American inspired hair, while Tonalli and Ujarak had Viking inspired. Iara, given how loose her hair was, didn’t have a dignified style but the feather hinted at Native American leaning. Cadeyrn had short hair that didn’t lean one way or the other.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry- our house is a mess…” Tonalli sighed, she sat at the head of the table. Cadeyrn scooted closer to Darren, protective as he eyed Deana and Lucifer. Cynwrig crossed his arms as he stared daringly at Dean, who was a tenser then Lucifer. He had made sure Dean and Lucifer didn't have any weapons on them when they entered. Lucifer would have made a flirty teasing quip if his stomach didn't hurt. It was strange- he felt sick but he was the devil. He didn't get sick. “We’ve been- a mess since Nanuq….” She went quiet.</p><p class="p1">“Nanuq is dead to us.” Cynwrig snarled. "You want to hunt him that's fine, just don't hurt the rest of my family."</p><p class="p1">“Cynwrig!” Tonalli gasped.</p><p class="p1">“He exposed us! Turned his girlfriend! Ate two people- Cadeyrn’s friends! Like some bitten! He's a disgrace to the pure-blood name. ...he’s the monster hunters paint us as.” Cynwrig growled, he looked to Dean pointedly. “No offense.”</p><p class="p1">“No it's fine I’ve met plenty of hunters who just… kill, kill, kill.” Dean conceded, making a stab motion every time he said 'kill'. Cynwrig and Tonalli nodded in understanding. Tonalli sighed, leaning forward in her seat as she placed her head in her hands.</p><p class="p1">“He’s tasted human blood, so he’ll attack on sight,…” Cynwria sighed, disappointment seeping into his voice.</p><p class="p1">“Him <em>and</em> Summer” Darrin added, Cadeyrn nodded.</p><p class="p1">“I can’t believe he did this.” Tonalli sobbed. Cynwria placed a hand on her shoulder. Whispering something to her.</p><p class="p1">Lucifer gave a small nod, shaking his head to steady the room. It was spinning, and hot, so hot. <em>‘Is this what a fever feels like? Can I get a fever?'</em> Dean looked at him. Lucifer felt his breath get rapid, his heart thudding loudly in his ear. He felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Chills ran through him. This was getting worse by the millisecond. “Could- could you excuse us for a second?” Dean asked. They all nodded, Dean led Lucifer to a private corner of the house. “Hey- you’ve been quiet, are you okay?”</p><p class="p1">Lucifer gasped He held his chest. “I think- I think I’m having a heart attack?”</p><p class="p1">“Wh-WHAT?!” Dean checked him over.</p><p class="p1">Lucifer felt his entire body shake. It felt like it was trying to go two-three- four directions at once. He cried out in pain, hearing it go distorted as the world around him blurred into strange dots between consciousness and unconsciousness. Light and dark His entire body vibrated until it suddenly stopped. He slammed back into the wall behind him as he gasped for air. His fever finally breaking and his heart rate settling. Darrin and Cadeyrn stared for behind the wall that helped the corner. “Woah,” Darrin gasped.</p><p class="p1">“Wh-what?” Lucifer asked, winded, and stumbling to try and piece together what just happened. Dean stared at him in horror.</p><p class="p1">“Y-you glitched.” Dean blinked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The werebears' are based on Celtic and Native American lore as that's where werebear lore originates. Lotta research so I hope I got it right (most werebear lore has the person turn into a bear but I just did SPN werewolf thing where they just get the fangs, claws and eyes.)</p><p>A bitten - a person that is turned into a werebear/werewolf (were-anything) through a bite. Often unable to control their hunger for human blood and organs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Devil Like Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean, Lucifer and Cadeyrn hunt down Nanuq and Summer.</p><p>Sam and Jack got to Hell to recruit Rowena, Sam finds out about the Empty deal and the Demon Civil war. </p><p>Eileen finds out one of Dean's secrets.</p><p>The visitor from other universes aren't doing well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HECK- I thought I posted this yesterday- AH! </p><p>There are only two chapters left (the last chapter is more of an epilogue.)</p><p>Next Chapter: December 24th-25th</p><p>Devil Like Me - Rainbow Kitten Surprise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>Chapter 5: Devil Like Me</strong>
</p><p class="p1">“Glitched? What do you mean glitched?” Lucifer asked.</p><p class="p1">“You- glitched- like a broken tv screen,” Darren said. “What- what the hell happened? Is he going to be ok?”</p><p class="p1">“He’ll be fine!” Dean growled. Dean helped- or rather carried/shoved Lucifer outside as Darren and Cadeyrn began to talk in hushed harsh whispers.</p><p class="p1">Dean had Lucifer sit against the car. Lucifer shifted away from him, standing up tall. Dean looked at him occasionally but tried to seem cool about it. Lucifer caught him the last time he looked.</p><p class="p1">“I’m not going to explode Dean, I’m fine.” He grumbled, rolling his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know, looked like a god damn ghost with how you glitched and screamed.” Dean sneered. He was angry; Lucifer should have told him he wasn't feeling well. <em>'The others must be feeling like this, maybe I should head back... shit I should have brought my phone- son of a bitch!'</em> He cursed himself.</p><p class="p1">“It’s not like I meant to!” Lucifer huffed.</p><p class="p1">“But you knew you weren’t feeling good and you're THE DEVIL! You don’t get sick! You should have told me something was wrong.” Dean scolded. Lucifer rolled his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“I liked you better when you didn’t scold me.” Lucifer sighed. He opened the passenger side door to Baby. Dean huffed in annoyance, ‘Maybe we should head back…’ he thought. Tonalli walked out of the house, quickly trotting over to Dean and handing him a keychain with three keys on it and a sticky note.</p><p class="p1">“If Nanuq is anywhere- he’ll be at this address. It’s a cabin we have in the woods. It’s secluded and has a gate around it. This key-“ she pointed to an older gold key “Will get you into the cabin, this one” she pointed to a smaller key with a round bow “will unlock the gate.” She sniffled. “He- he also stole our car- that’s what this key is for.” She murmured, pointing to the car key. She didn’t say anything more, turning away and quickly walking inside.</p><p class="p1">“Here- gimme the stickie, I'll put the address in my GPS,” Lucifer said. Dean nodded, handing the stickie. to him through his open window. Dean walked to the driver's side door when he hears a rustle. He turned to the bushes. He inched towards. He squinted, <em>‘Is- is that a frog? It’s <strong>huge</strong>!’</em> He thought. He took another step forward.</p><p class="p1">“Dean!” Someone called in a harsh yelling whisper. He turned quickly. Cadeyrn waved him closer, Darren was not with him. He looked back to the bush, the frog was gone. He hesitantly walked over to Cadeyrn. “I’m coming with you.”</p><p class="p1">“What? No- that’s not happening.” Dean growled.</p><p class="p1">“Oh? And- how do you plan to stop me?” Cadeyrn asked, his eyes shimmering a bright brown-orange. Dean took a step back. <em>'Is this kid really threatening me?'</em> He thought, sneering at Cadeyrn. “You don’t even know how to kill a werebear.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, if it’s anything like a werewolf, silver bullets should work just fine,” Dean said with snark. Cadeyrn chuckled.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah- like 5 bullets worth. By the time you fire two bullets, one of them would have you pinned to the floor and rip your throat out.” Cadeyrn said.</p><p class="p1">“Well I’m not bringing you in, that’s for sure," Dean hissed.</p><p class="p1">“I can help! I know my brother better than anyone- I can fight him while you take-out Summer. Then you can help me take out Nanuq.”</p><p class="p1">“If it’s so hard to take out werebears why wouldn’t your parents say anything?” Dean asked. Cadeyrn rolled his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Well they thought you’d have both hunters but it seems one is out of commission,” Cadeyrn said angrily, Lucifer flicked him off from the back seat. “Plus- no matter what you say I’ll be going! I know shortcuts though, and I’ll get there before you. So either you let me help or I go in alone!” Cadeyrn growled, he crossed his arms petulantly. Dean sighed, ‘Why? Why me?’</p><p class="p1">“What about your boyfriend?” Lucifer asked mockingly. “Don’t think he’d be happy to hear you’re risking your life.” Dean looked back at Cadeyrn, he was interested in this answer.</p><p class="p1">“He’s just a human. I’m not letting him get involved.” Cadeyrn growled.</p><p class="p1">“How does he feel about that?” Lucifer asked. Cadeyrn looked away guiltily.</p><p class="p1">“He’ll- he’ll get over it,” Cadeyrn said. “Now- are we going or not?”</p><p class="p1">Dean shook his head, “You're a pain in the ass,”</p><p class="p1">“So I’ve been told,” Cadeyrn rolled his eyes. Dean gestured to the back seat as he opened the driver side door.</p><p class="p1">“Well? You getting in?”</p><p class="p1">Cadeyrn smiled cheekily, opening the door and quickly sitting in the backseat of Baby.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sam felt his feet hit the ground. He looked around, hell looked a lot more disheveled than before. He walked around, confused before he had to cover his nose. ‘Ah- there’s the familiar sulfur smell.’</p><p class="p1">Jack quickly leads the way. As he walks down the halls of hell Sam could have sworn that he saw eyes, peering at them. The outline of creatures lurking through the shadows. They knew he and Jack were there but weren’t attacking. He turned back to Jack. “Jack- hey bud I think we’re getting surr-“</p><p class="p1">“Do not fear Sam,” Jack said, Sam noticed his voice was higher, smoother. He turned to face Sam, his eyes flashed black to show it was in fact, Amara. “I won’t let anything happen to us.” She started walking again “Besides, the demons know not to attack. Just because they’re in a civil war doesn’t mean they’ve lost all sense, plus I think they know not to mess with you Winchester’s after all of them died the first time.” She chuckled.</p><p class="p1">Sam looked around.<em> ‘Civil War?! Wait- died the first time?! What the hell was she talking about?!’</em> Jack's body shook as he mumbled something.</p><p class="p1">“Shh! I haven’t told him, remember?” Jack whispered in a panicked tone.</p><p class="p1">“Oh- right” Amara’s voice winced. They turned to Sam.</p><p class="p1">“Jack- or Amara- uh what are you two talking about?” Sam asked. They gulped, crouching down and backing away like a guilty child.</p><p class="p1">“The empty- it- it broke open….” Jack murmured.</p><p class="p1">“O-ok what does that mean?” Sam asked. He needed his fears to be confirmed, he needed them-</p><p class="p1">“Everyone- everyone got out…. <em>Everyone</em>.” Jack murmured.</p><p class="p1">Sam felt his breath catch in his throat. Everyone. The Knights of Hell. All those demons. Azazel. All those angels. Raphael. Michael. Lucifer. He shuddered.</p><p class="p1">Jack's body shiver, “But, they won’t be here for long. We made a deal with the Empty. Half of the angels and demons go back. We’ll sort through and pick the bad ones!” Amara chipped in. Sam shook his head in shock.</p><p class="p1">“How could you not tell us this Jack?” Sam asked incredulously, not mad just disappointed. Jack's voice seeped through in a stammer before Amara took over again, standing tall and getting in Sam’s face.</p><p class="p1">“We are God now, Sam, we have to make decisions. Do things behind the scenes that we can’t always tell you. Jack may be like a son to you, but he is God now. You aren’t his only priority anymore.” Amara said. Her voice was smooth and emotionless but firm. She turned quickly walking away, Sam didn’t hesitate to follow. Despite the ache in his heart, Amara was right. Jack had to fix heaven, help out hell, protect Earth, and now had to take care of the parallel universe cross. He understood, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. They walk down the halls. There was footstep- the familiar clack of high heels along with other softer footsteps. As Jack and Sam rounded a corner, they were confronted with Rowena and-</p><p class="p1">“Crowley!” Sam smiled. Crowley reared his head back.</p><p class="p1">“Mm- hello Moose! Never thought I’d live to see the day you were happy to see me.” Crowley quipped. Rowena rolled her eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Hello Samuel.” She smiled. “What can I do for you?” Sam smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. He always forgot her flirty nature.</p><p class="p1">“Rowena,” Amara said. “We need your help.”</p><p class="p1">Rowena turned to face Jack. “I see," she drew out, confused but interested "well, out with it then.”</p><p class="p1">“We need your help focusing power to open up a wormhole. There was a cross in parallel universes- well... two crosses.” Amara sighed. She seemed a little embarrassed to be asking for help.</p><p class="p1">“Ah- so that’s what the universal shift was. Thought I felt a little something,” Rowena hummed. Rowena tapped her chin in thought. “Wormhole like that will need a lot of power. I’m guessing you’ll be the power source?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, ma’am!” Jack said. It was getting easier to see who was in control- not just through voice, but body language. Jack slouched more, had his eyes wider, and was much more expressive and dramatic with his body movements. Amara in contrast had her eyes in a lazy droop, her mouth rarely quirking into a smile, and stood in a straight-up, perfect posture. Sam was glad Jack had a parental figure to help with the God stuff as Cas helped with the angel stuff.</p><p class="p1">“Couldn’t Samuel conduct this? I have a Demon Civil War to deal with-" Rowena asked. Jackexcitedlydly cut her off, trying to explain.</p><p class="p1">“What if we were to tell you that if you help us we can send any unruly demons you want to the Empty?” Jack asked quickly. Rowena eyed him suspiciously.</p><p class="p1">"There must be a catch..." She said.</p><p class="p1">"There is," Sam crossed his arms. "Someone made a deal with the Empty," Sam said, his disappointment palpable as he stared pointedly at Jack. Rowena blinked, interested but shocked.</p><p class="p1">“Jack- why did you do that?” Rowena asked. Jack stammered before his mouth shut quickly, his posture straightening. Amara was now in control.</p><p class="p1">“Look- we had to make a decision, Jack made the best decision he could,” Amara growled defensively. Rowena held up her hands in a calming motion.</p><p class="p1">“Temper, temper! I didn’t mean anything by it, I just know the Empty is quite the little grackle,” Rowena cooed. Amara huffed but nodded. Rowena turned to Sam. “My apprentice, will you help me?” Rowena asked. Sam smiled and nodded vigorously.</p><p class="p1">“Always.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Eileen walked into Sam’s room, grabbing some of the spell books and bringing them out to the table. Everyone there was helping with research, even some hunters helping bookmark and save pages that could possibly help open wormholes before bringing it to Rowena for review of whether it would work. So far, nothing.</p><p class="p1">Aziraphale was writing notes on everything he could and marking things that matched up with his universe. He coughed, sounding like he had tuberculosis. Everyone took a scoot away. Earlier today she saw him spit out the mucus he had hacked up. It was solid black. He was currently shivering and twitching, despite having two blankets wrapped around him. She was worried about him, this had to be the universe trying to fix its self. They needed to hurry.</p><p class="p1">Aziraphale spotted her he quickly waved a hand, derailing her train of thought, and signed to her. “Sam said that their might be books in Dean’s room, could you check?”</p><p class="p1">She nodded, swiftly jogging to Dean’s room. It was a bit of a mess, even though it was barren. His bed wasn’t even made. She looked around his room, finding the book in the unorganized mess that was his desk, next to his phone. She rolled her eyes and sighed, Dean really was one for the dramatics. <em>'He's smarter than this- why would he ever leave his phone here'</em> she sighed in thought. She was about to leave when she noticed familiar papers. She picked it up. <em>A job application</em>- with a pretty thorough resumé attached. She felt her heart stop. <em>‘Dean wants to retire…'</em> She thought blissfully, tearing up slightly. She smiled with a sniffle. In the corner of her eye she saw a shift, she turned to see Miracle emerged from the untucked covers on Dean’s bed. She wiped her eyes and pet the fluffy dog.</p><p class="p1">Dean would finally get his happy ending. Maybe he’d be able to retire with Sam and her... and <em>Cas-</em> when they made up. That they’d be able to live a somewhat normal life.</p><p class="p1">“Maybe I could help him get some references.” She smiled. Miracle booped their nose against Eileen's arm. She chuckled, petting the dog. Miracle picked up their head, quickly taking off to whatever sound they heard. Eileen ran to follow the dog. The dog froze, their hackles raised as their tail tucked between their legs. Eileen looked around to see Aziraphale. He glitched, in place before falling to the ground. She quickly ran to his side, crying out for someone to help her get the angel into a chair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Dean drove around the bend, the house was around an hour, hour and a half away. He glanced behind him at Cadeyrn who was looking angsty and brooding. He was obviously upset over Darren. Cadeyrn looked up and growled defensively at him.</p><p class="p1">“What?” He snarled.</p><p class="p1">“Nothing. Just- Don’t you think you should text Darren?” Dean asked. He probably would have texted Cas at this point but past him knew him too well, purposely leaving his phone at home.</p><p class="p1">“Oh wow, didn’t know I asked for your advice” Cadeyrn grumbled.</p><p class="p1">“Hm- Thought you were the shy type, guess that was wrong,” Dean murmured.</p><p class="p1">“I wasn’t shy- I was embarrassed.” Cadeyrn sneered. “Not to mention you're butting your head into something that doesn’t involve you, back off.”</p><p class="p1">“Your right,” he paused “but, I’m just saying Darren obviously cares about you, you leaving him so blatantly is gonna hurt him.”</p><p class="p1">“What the hell do you know?! You didn’t hear our conversation! And I did it to protect him!” Cadeyrn barked. Dean cringed, he was projecting his own guilt on Cadeyrn. He huffed a sigh and shut his mouth.</p><p class="p1">“What did you say to him?” Lucifer asked, Dean looked at him, expecting a mocking look but it was instead concerned.</p><p class="p1">“I-I said he couldn’t come…” Cadeyrn stammered.</p><p class="p1">“Because….?” Lucifer asked leading him to finish the sentence.</p><p class="p1">“Because…. Because he’s just a human, and we haven’t even been dating that long… that he was being ridiculously stupid trying to fight a werebear…” Cadeyrn murmured. Dean and Lucifer turned back and stared at him.</p><p class="p1">“Are you kidding me?! Could have said <em>’I don’t want you to get hurt’ ‘My brother's not your problem’</em> HELL EVEN <em>’I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of my family drama’</em>- but you chose to say that?!” Dean barked out. <em>‘Who the hell says that?!’</em> He growled.</p><p class="p1">“What?! No- Darren is a human! He shouldn’t get involved! Cadeyrn could have worded it better yeah- but Darren should know he’d be in over his head!” Lucifer scolded Dean. Dean laughed sarcastically.</p><p class="p1">“I not saying Darren should get involved, I know that, but you pretty much completely voided his feelings and then undermined them by saying <em>‘we haven’t even been dating that long’</em> is like the worse thing to say! You can't say that to your boyfriend- you have a conversation- let him speak then you speak!<em>”</em> Dean hissed.<em><span class="Apple-converted-space"> I may have worded it wrong.</span> I want to have you as my family.</em> <em>‘Course he doesn’t love me, why the hell would he love me? He probably can’t even feel romantic love.’</em><br/>“I know- I know, ok?!” Cadeyrn’s voice broke through his thoughts. “I just want to keep him safe! Fuck- I mean I’m lucky enough that he sticks around knowing the monster that I really am, but if he saw what I was capable of?! God he’d break up with me immediately! Call me out on the monster that my species are known to be! The- the thing that I could turn into!” Cadeyrn whimpered. Dean blinked, guilt sinking in. He was projecting, <em>again</em>. <em>’Shit am I really guilt-tripping a child over my own issues? Jesus,’</em> He sighed.</p><p class="p1">“Cadeyrn, I-I’m sorry, I’m just, what I’m trying to say is-" Dean cut himself off. He lost his privilege to give this kid advice.</p><p class="p1">“Cadeyrn I’m the devil and my girlfriend still loves me. Everyone fears their partner being a monster deep down, but as long as you aren’t actually that monster- you’ll be loved.” Lucifer said. Dean and Cadeyrn stared at him. “Oh- hey, look, you got a bag of Cheetos down here, sweet! The detective has a little gremlin that introduced these to me- divine little cheesy things. And they're cheap too!”</p><p class="p1">Cadeyrn chuckled and sniffled. He sat back in the backseat. Cadeyrn obviously still didn’t believe Lucifer was the devil but he was smiling, so whatever Lucifer said made him feel better. Dean felt Lucifer’s head with the back of his hand.</p><p class="p1">“The hell are you doing?” Lucifer sneered.</p><p class="p1">“You're not acting yourself- saying smart shit, I think you're about to glitch again,” Dean said dramatically.</p><p class="p1">“Oh- Fuck you!” Lucifer growled. Dean snickered. He pulled up to the gate- it was already unlocked and wide open. He looked back to Cadeyrn.</p><p class="p1">“You ready?” Dean asked. He nodded, he opened his mouth baring his fangs. They were twice as long as werewolf fangs. He couldn’t imagine how long his nails were.</p><p class="p1">They pulled around, going straight into the forests near the cabin. He grabbed the guns with the silver bullets, handing Lucifer one. He looked weird- black lining his eyes. Similar to when someones crying and their eyes get red, but instead it's black. His breath was ragged and his hair a mess. Lucifer took a step towards the cabin.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah no you’re not going in there, you stay out here in the car,” Dean ordered, Lucifer stood tall.</p><p class="p1">“I’m fine-“ just to spite him, he went into a coughing fit.</p><p class="p1">“Mm, right, and I’m a pretty ballerina. You’re staying here.” Dean offered Cadeyrn a gun.</p><p class="p1">“Tch, I don’t need that.” He scoffed.</p><p class="p1">“Hm- well you're taking it,” Dean said sing-songily. “Just in case.”</p><p class="p1">Cadeyrn rolls his eye but takes it as well as a holster that clips to his belt. Lucifer grunts in the car. He was really sick. They had to get to the bunker as soon as possible. They must have seen the others glitching at this point. Cocked his gun, gesturing for Cadeyrn to follow him. He circled the cabin going to the back door.</p><p class="p1">“Summer,” a male voice called. Dean heard a silence. “Someones here, I can smell it.” That must be Nanuq.</p><p class="p1">“I think he’s in the kitchen” Cadeyrn murmured. I can smell- mac &amp; cheese.”</p><p class="p1">“How the fu-“ He paused as Cadeyrn stared at him, ‘right, werebear.’ He reached for the doorknob, unlocked. He nodded at Cadeyrn and slammed open the door.</p><p class="p1">A blonde woman screeched as bullets flew. Cadyrn missed, using all his bullets in a matter of seconds. Dean cursed, there’s no way the kid was that dumb, he just wanted to fight his brother.</p><p class="p1">“Cadeyrn! I should have known!” Nanuq snarled. Cadeyrn roared leaping forward and slamming his body against the stove. The pot fell to the ground. The blonde woman stared at Dean in horror before baring her fangs. His claws extending, long and black. Dean shot a warning bullet, hitting her square in the shoulder. She cried out, it would give him enough time to help the kid. The two brothers were fighting, rolling on the ground, scratching, punching, and kicking. He couldn’t get a clear shot on Nanuq.</p><p class="p1">“I HATE YOU!” Cadeyrn screamed.</p><p class="p1">“Why?! Because I embraced who I was?! It’s not my fault our family decided to be ashamed of who we were! To hide in plain sight and be tame with the humans! I am-“ he slammed Cadeyrn down “done playing nice.” Dean finally had a good shot. He took aim.</p><p class="p1">“HEY!” Dean turned to see Summer leap at him, she raked her long claws across his chest and forearm before smacking his gun free from his hand. He backed up as blood spilled to the floor. He snarled.</p><p class="p1">“Son of a bitch!” He hissed, taking another step backward, his back pressed against the brick fireplace. He felt along it, his hand frisking over an iron fire poker. He grabbed it swinging it as Summer lept at him. He ran for his gun, but quickly he was pinned belly to the ground. He growled. ’No- no I will not die on a hunt- not now! Please-!’</p><p class="p1">“Hah- pairing up with a hunter Cadeyrn? You really are a disgrace. You’ve always been a little screw up though, haven’t you? Going against tradition, not respecting your beast side, hell you can’t even get your biology right, had to choose a boy. Not to mention you refuse to turn him.”</p><p class="p1">“Shut up!” Cadeyrn cried out. He squirmed but Nanuq easily slammed him back.</p><p class="p1">Dean wiggled and kicked out. He had an idea. “Cadeyrn- your not a screw-up! Remember who your fighting for!” That's what fueled Dean on hunts. When he could carelessly whether he live or died, or even when he wanted to die, he reminded himself who he was fighting for. Sam, Jack, Cas. <em>Cas</em>. He needed to live to make up with Cas. He needed to live to tell Cas how he felt. He <em>needed</em> to live. He <strong>wanted</strong> to live.</p><p class="p1">Cadeyrn snarled, quickly lurching forward and sinking his teeth into his brother's throat. Nanuq let out a strangled, gurgled cry. Summer turned, letting out a scream of emotional agony. Dean took his chance. He grabbed his gun, flipping over, and shot Summer twice, once in the arm and once in the cheek. She cried out, quickly running outside and into the woods. Dean got to his knees, turning to see Cadeyrn, standing tall over his brother, blood covering the lower half of his face and his chest. Several bruises and small cuts lined his body and face. He spat out more blood, his body trembling as he stared at his brother. “That’s for Avery and Lauren, you asshole.” Cadeyrn snarled.</p><p class="p1">Dean looked to the woods and checked how many bullets he had left. 3.</p><p class="p1">“I’m going after Summer,” Dean said. Cadeyrn nodded slightly, still staring at his brother. “When you can, go check on Lucifer…” Dean instructed, he was about to leave when he paused. He turned. “Your not broken, or a monster Cadeyrn. You're not a screw up for not following tradition, and your definitely not a screw up for dating a guy.” Dean huffed. These were all things he wished someone said to him as a kid. If he could prevent another Dean Winchester being formed by this world, he would. Cadeyrn finally turned to him staring for a few seconds before he looked away.</p><p class="p1">“I fought for him,… I know he’s- I know we’re just high schoolers but..., I love him.” Cadeyrn murmured. “Do- do you think he’ll forgive me?”</p><p class="p1">Dean chuckled. “Long as you do the mature shit and actually talk your problems through and never cheat- I’m sure you kids could be the next Romeo and Juliet.” He paused. “Romeo and Julien? The gay version of Romeo and Juliet, that’s what you’ll be.”</p><p class="p1">“Do-don’t they kill themselves in the end?” Cadeyrn asked. Dean waved him off.</p><p class="p1">“Can’t hear you! Going to hunt Summer!” Dean called as he ran out of the house.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Maze emerged from the forest, they had followed Lucifer and his friend here. She ran out to the car, opening the car door. Lucifer seemed to be asleep. She felt her body twitch. Something wasn’t right here, but this was the only time she’d have to confront Lucifer.</p><p class="p1">“Hey-!” Maze snarled. She crawled into the car, forcing Lucifer to look up at her and she gasped a bit. His face twitched back to normal but not before she saw the inky, static blackness. She felt strange too but she didn't know it was this bad for everyone else. She was pissed at Lucifer sure, but he didn’t want him dead. “Lucifer, what the hell!?”</p><p class="p1">He did not respond.</p><p class="p1">“Lucifer?!” Maze shook him by his shoulders. She easily and quickly pulled him out of the car, making him sit up. He began to shake and seize, screaming loud enough to make her ears hurt. She fell back to see him teleport, behind the car, behind the cabin, in front of the cabin, by the gate and finally sitting against the pretty boy's car again. Lucifer took a big breath and sigh, holding his head.</p><p class="p1">“Ngk, Maze? W-When did you get here?” Lucifer asked, dazed but his breaths no longer wheezy.</p><p class="p1">“I snuck through in your car. I was in the trunk- also you need to replace your trunk door, that shit is most definitely broken.” Maze huffed, looking him over. She glared at him as he shifted, purposefully covering his stomach. “Take off your shirt.”</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">“TAKE. OFF! YOUR. SHIRT!” Maze yelled. Lucifer stared at her in bewilderment but complied, muttering about how he got ‘no respect.’ Maze heard footsteps.</p><p class="p1">“Maze- What the hell we had a deal-” Hastur cut himself off. Maze stared at the cracks along Lucifer's body. The cracks filled with inkiness. She thought she was the only one. She pulled at her sweater, pulling it down to expose her chest. Cracked and filled with inkiness, just like his stomach. Lucifer grunted and gave a nod of acknowledgment and Maze let her sweater fall. He stood shakily. “You-you have it too?” They looked at him and nodded curtly. Hastur hissed. “I refuse to die before that bastard Crowley!”</p><p class="p1">“Look- we both want to get our revenge, alright? But we can’t do that if we’re dead!” Maze hissed. Hastur considered this fact. There was a faraway scream of pain. Lucifer perked up.</p><p class="p1">“Dean!” He gasped, he tried to move and cried out in pain. Maze almost instinctively ran to his side but stopped herself. “You’re staying here, I can go check it out-“ Maze began.</p><p class="p1">“No- you’re just as hurt as I am! You’re not going anywhere, ngk!” He held his stomach as he stood. “Fuck fuck fuck what’s his name? Uh-“</p><p class="p1">“Who’s name?” Hastur asked.</p><p class="p1">“Dean’s angel boyfriend- um- OH CASTIEL!” Lucifer gasped, he placed his hands together in a mocking prayer. “Casiel- get your angel ass over here! Your Dean is in trouble!” Lucifer said.</p><p class="p1">“Castiel? There's one in this universe? Ugh- I hope he doesn’t sing.” Maze sighed. "I swear to god, I could hear that bastard from hell sometimes.” Maze hissed. Hastur looked confused. There was a sound of wings flapping and there stood Castiel.</p><p class="p1">“Where’s Dean?!” he asked, his voice raspy and deep.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Castiel stood with Crowley and Chloe. They had gotten the address to a cabin through a smaller highschooler named Darren who seemed pretty angry, especially when talking of a werebear named ‘<em>Cadeyrn</em>.’ However he made the three of them swear to not hurt him. Castiel hadn’t heard of werebears before. He looked at Crowley as he hissed in pain. Castiel knew about the glitches. He could only hope that everyone had found their visitors a way home or at least we're close to that. Castiel froze when he heard something. A prayer: <em>‘Castiel- get your angel ass over here! Your Dean is in trouble!’</em></p><p class="p1">He knew who it was, Lucifer. He looked to Crowley- “I have to go- I’ll meet you at the cabin.” He didn’t give him time to explain before taking off. He landed next to Lucifer in seconds, thankful to finally have his wings back, especially now. “Where’s Dean?” He asked immediately. Lucifer gestured to the wood behind the cabin. Castiel took off. He flew through the wood, quickly finding Dean. Castiel gasped in horror at the shape he was in. His face had claw marks raking down one side. His eye seemingly missing. Claw marks crisscrossed his chest. He felt his body tighten as cold dread washed over him. <em>'Was he too late?'</em></p><p class="p1">“Fuck you.” Dean hissed and Castiel felt relief wash over him. A smile quirked his lips. Still Dean Winchester. Still beautiful.</p><p class="p1">The werebear snarled, leaping forward. Castiel was faster, grabbing the girl by her hair and yanking her back. He gripped her neck with one hand and effortlessly slammed her into a tree, burning her entire body as she screamed in agony. Her body burning completely to a crisp. He let her body fall to the ground with a thud, quickly turning back to Dean. He crouched, looking him over. He was hurt worse than Castiel thought.</p><p class="p1">“I’m pretty beat up- eh?” Dean chuckled weakly. He coughed weakly. Castiel pressed his hand against Dean's face, cherishing Dean's small movement to press his face into the touch as Castiel healed him. Castiel slowly pulled back his hand. Dean grabbed it suddenly.</p><p class="p1">“Cas we need to talk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliffhang- MUAHAHAHA  s u f f e r</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Body Terror Song / Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything is getting worse. The sickness of our friends from the other universes has begun to eat them alive. Will they get back in time?</p><p>Jack must face off with the other gods, his name and rule questioned with it. He wonders if they're right. Should he be god?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a few hours late- sorry, long long day.</p><p> </p><p>Next Update: December 30th</p><p>Body Terror Song - AJJ<br/>Welcome Home - Radical Face</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>Chapter 6: Body Terror Song / Welcome Home</strong>
</p><p class="p1">Dean stood, pushing off the tree. Cas took a step back, he looked around, seemingly considering whether he should run. Dean to his chance.</p><p class="p1">“I love you,” Dean said, the weight releasing off him. Castiel froze, staring at him and his eyes wide. “I know you don’t… I know you love me like family, but- that’s…” ‘<em>fuck this chick-flic bullshit- making me feel things’</em> Dean thought, “-that’s why I was being a dick. I was upset you didn’t feel the same, and that you ignored me for two weeks when I thought you died.” <em>’That you died thinking I didn’t love you back. Only to find out you didn’t mean it like that.’</em> Dean thought. "What I'm trying to say is that I was being petty and I'm- I'm sorry..." Dean sighed. <em>'Here's to praying angels aren't as homophobic as the book says!'</em> He looked up to meet Castiel's stare, he noticed the angel's blue eyes tearing up.  </p><p class="p1">“C-Cas?” Dean asked. He inched forward. Suddenly Cas slammed into him, he thought they were going to fall but with a sound of flapping wings, they were standing right back on their feet again. Cas squeezed him tight. “Cas- this really wasn’t the reaction I was expecting- can I have some context?” Dean chuckled, awkward. Nervous.</p><p class="p1">Cas backed up, nodding his head vigorously. “Yes- yes of course, sorry- I should explain.” Cas sniffled, whipping at his eyes. And explain he did. He explained how once he was brought back Cas feared coming back. How he loved Dean but knew he screwed up their friendship. How he had to come back to help save the universe and thought he had to fix their friendship, thinking Dean didn’t love him back. Dean chuckled in shock.</p><p class="p1">“So we’re both a couple of dumbasses?” Dean asked, chuckling.</p><p class="p1">Castiel smiled, but it faltered. “Dean- what does this mean? For us I mean?” He asked.</p><p class="p1">Dean paused. “What do you want it to mean?” Dean asked.<em> 'Wasn't it obvious? Date? Marry? Buy a beach house and relax? Is it that I'll get old and die? I'll go to Heaven- won't I? We can be together there. All that garbage.'</em> Cas went to speak but there was a screech. They shared a look before they both ran back to the others.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Aziraphale flipped through the book. They had been researching all day. He stopped, seeing a familiar spell that Crowley had shown him. Crowley had gone through a little witch phase, only stopping when the witch trials began.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Angel!” Crowley called, entering his home. Aziraphale glanced up to see Crowley enter holding a book, her hair pulled into an Edwardian style bun. “Angel- angel look look look-“ she slammed the book down.</p><p class="p1">Aziraphale leaned over “what is it?”</p><p class="p1">“It’z a spell! A spell to make wormholes!” Crowley squealed, adorably giddy.</p><p class="p1">“Why would you want to make wormholes? Where do they do?”</p><p class="p1">“Different universes! Or so it says. It needs god-like power to ignite it.”</p><p class="p1">Aziraphale scoffed. “So Gods a witch now?” He teased.</p><p class="p1">“That’s not- I never said THAT... I’m just saying it’z interesting iz all.” She grumbled in bitter embarrassment. Aziraphale chuckled.</p><p class="p1">“It’s alright dear, I’m only teasing.” Aziraphale smiled as Crowley pouted.<em> 'So cute.'</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Aziraphale waved his hand to Eileen who quickly walked over, checking him over. He pointed to the book and she read. “Aziraphale that’s perfect! Sam!” Eileen called, picking up the book and running it over to where he and Rowena huddled. They looked up as Eileen approached. Sam read before showing it to Rowena. Rowena took it, re-reading before nodding. Sam squeaked with delight, kissing Eileen. He leaned back so that Eileen could read his lips.</p><p class="p1">“Good job, Eileen!” Sam praised.</p><p class="p1">“Well actually- Aziraphale found it,” Eileen said.</p><p class="p1">“Ah, well speaking of Aziraphale- how are you?” He asked, turning to Aziraphale.</p><p class="p1"><em>‘Terrible, I’m discorperating- no probably actually dying this time.’</em> He thought bitterly.</p><p class="p1">“I’m fine” Aziraphale smiled, his chest hurting. There were black cracks on his neck going down to his shoulder. It had slowly started to inch up to his face, now creeping around his chin. He cleared his throat. “We need to start preparing for the spell, I’ll-“ he coughed and wheezed a bit, in a blink Eileen and Sam were at his sides. “I’m fine- do you have a phone? I’d like to call Crowley to see how far he is,” Aziraphale hummed. Sam nodded, thudding his hands on his pockets before pulling out the strange rectangle. He knew the number by heart, dialing it quickly. It barely was through the first ring when Crowley picked up.</p><p class="p1">“Sam-! ’m a bit busy right now,” there was a drawn-out scream and several contrasting voices telling someone to stop, “thiz better be good!” Crowley snarled.</p><p class="p1">“Crowley?! What’s going on?!” Aziraphale asked. Sam was on edge, Eileen a little lost, she didn’t read his lips.</p><p class="p1">“…angel! Aha- nothing- just- just meeting up- with an old friend.” Crowley said squeakily.</p><p class="p1">“I’m gonna kill you, Crowley!” Hastur’s voice yelled. Aziraphale felt his chest go tight.</p><p class="p1">“So- so Hastur did get through…” Aziraphale sighed. Sam and Eileen tilted their heads in unison.</p><p class="p1">“Y-Yeah, it'z no big deal- I um, ’m safe though.” Crowley chuckled.</p><p class="p1">“CROWLEY GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE TREE!” Dean’s screamed.</p><p class="p1">“NOT UNTIL YOU GET HIM UNDER CONTROL!” Crowley yelled back. The was a static-like sound then a distant screech of terror. “Alright, they got 'im.”</p><p class="p1">“Crowley, what is happening?!” Aziraphale asked.</p><p class="p1">“Maze knocked out Hastur-“</p><p class="p1">“Who’s Maze?!”</p><p class="p1">“A demon girl that was in Lucifer’s trunk because she wanted to- I think kill him? Something like that, but they seem to be on good terms now.” Crowley hummed. “But anyway- we’ll be home soon- six to seven hours.”</p><p class="p1">“Good- good- please hurry Crowley. We need to get home, we'll make the portal, even stall the gods if we have to but you must hurry dear,” He coughed.Crowley let out an anxious grumble.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll make it five.” Crowley sighed dramatically. “Now how… do I-“ There was a screech as there was a sound of a tree branch snapping, the phone call suddenly cutting out. Aziraphale sighed deeply.</p><p class="p1">“This is who I chose to be with,” Aziraphale murmured, sighing deeply. Sam and Eileen stared at him expectantly. He sighed but began to explain all that he knew.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lucifer watched as Cadyrn drove off with his parent's car that Nanuq had stole. Dean and Castiel seemed to have made up, despite a lingering awkwardness, they were standing close together. Chloe however was still avoiding him. Dean called them to gather around.</p><p class="p1">“Cas and I have talked and we know about all of you being sick and glitching. Sam, Eileen, and Aziraphale have found a way home. That means no seeking your revenge or whatever. We need to get you home then you can do whatever you please.” Dean said. Castiel looked at him in awe, Dean caught his eye giving a small smile before clearing his throat. “I’ll take Maze and Hastur, due to your glitching Cas will be in the Bentley just incase Crowley gets too sick to drive.”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll ride with Dean and the demons,” Chloe says.</p><p class="p1">“Detective!” Lucifer grabs her hand and pulls her aside. “You're mad at me…”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah- I am,” Chloe grumbles. He was floundering now, why was Chloe mad? She caught on to his confusion. “I know we’ve had a lot happen these past few days but- Lucifer do you remember we were talking about before Amenadiel froze time?”</p><p class="p1"><em>‘Ah- that’s it.’</em> “I was going to say it!” Lucifer says quickly. Chloe stared at him.</p><p class="p1">“If you wanted to say it, you would have already…” Chloe took a breath, she stood tall again, her eyes sharp. “Instead- you have been avoiding me.”</p><p class="p1">“I haven’t been avoiding you!” Lucifer said.</p><p class="p1">“Yes- yes you have. At the bunker, you even went on a hunt with Dean, a man you don’t even know, and left me alone!” Chloe scolded.</p><p class="p1">“But- But you said for me to go! You said you didn’t need me there!” Lucifer defended.</p><p class="p1">“Lucifer you are a full-grown man. I’m not going to tell you where you can and can’t go. I’m letting you know, you hurt me, you left me alone, weren’t answering your phone, I was scared! I- Jesus Lucifer I knew you were sick- I knew you were hurting and you gave me no sign that you were even alive! Not to mention, you were hurting- glitching like everyone else, you knew something was seriously wrong, and yet you still didn’t come back! We had to come and get you! Tell me Lucifer- if that’s not avoiding, what is it?” Chloe asked, tearing up.</p><p class="p1">“I-I had to stay for the hunt- we couldn't just leave-... I....” He trailed off. Was he? Was he subconsciously trying to avoid her? Why? He loves Chloe. He needs to say it. Or would she feel it’s forced now? Would she accept it?</p><p class="p1">Chloe stared at him before she sighed. She walked away.</p><p class="p1"><em>’This is Amenadiel’s-‘</em> it wasn’t Amenadiel’s fault though. <em>’If dad hadn’t said that Chloe was a gift for good behavior-.‘</em> This was already established though, and no matter what his father said, it didn’t force him to avoid Chloe. He did that. He chose to do that.</p><p class="p1">It was <em>his</em> fault.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jack looked as Rowena and Sam sped around, passing each other things and working together as if they had done this for several years. Mashing ingredients and adding them to the bowl. They had finally gotten the ingredients, everyone was an hour away so Jack would have to do some stalling but he could work with that.</p><p class="p1">“Jack I’m going to need you to cut an open slit into the universe, one that would usually bring us to alternate universes,” Rowena instructed. Jack did as he was told, making a slit in the crisp air. They were outside the bunker so that everyone could leave with all their belongings. Including their cars.</p><p class="p1">Sam lit the bowl on fire as Rowena looked to Jack, gesturing to the bowl.</p><p class="p1">“Alright dearie, I’m going to need you to just drop some of that godly grace in here than point the bowl at that portal.” Rowena smiled proudly. Jack swallowed but nodded. He slit his hand, let his grace dribble into the bowl before he healed himself. He pointed the bowl- a beacon suddenly shot out, quickly combining with the portal and opening a wormhole. Jack steadied himself still holding the beacon bowl and walked through it.</p><p class="p1">He looked around as he entered the dark place.</p><p class="p1">The Empty.</p><p class="p1">There was an inky rippling wave that circled him. One he noticed it moved in a specific direction. When he didn’t follow it came back, moving in the direction then back to him till he got the message. He followed it, stopping every so often when he swore he heard something. The inky wave dropped out of existence. He waited, seeing a woman slowly emerge from the darkness- not the Empty no- someone a lot kinder looking. Boots, black jeans, a gray shirt, and a black leather jacket. She was quite the pretty lady.</p><p class="p1">“Are you also here because of the wormhole? My- your awfully young to be a god.” She asked.</p><p class="p1">“Uh- yes-…” he swallowed, she was powerful, older, obviously very in tune with her universe. ‘I bet she built it all herself… I could never’ he thought. He cleared his throat “I- uh, I believe I have your people- which ones do you have?” Jack asked.</p><p class="p1">“Crowley, Aziraphale, and Hastur- is there more than just them?” She said</p><p class="p1">“Ah- I see, and yes- I also have a Lucifer, Chloe, and Maze? I think she’s from Lucifer’s universe- how Aziraphale spoke of it.” Jack murmured.</p><p class="p1">“Wait- Maze, Lucifer, and Chloe... no, no then that means...”</p><p class="p1">There were footsteps and a tall, handsome black man. Jack gulped. They gave off intimidating presences.</p><p class="p1">“Ah hello, ‘Charlotte’.” He smiled. The woman bristled.</p><p class="p1">“Hello, honey.” She snarled. Jack's chest tightened.</p><p class="p1">“So- you've met...” Jack murmured.</p><p class="p1">“We were together for a time- who are you? You're younger than my son, how are you a god?” The man asked.</p><p class="p1">“I um, I am the son of Lucifer- the Lucifer in my universe, so had some power... got a little extra and well hehe... here I am!” He squeaked out like a prepubescent teenager. He could feel Amaras disappointment and shame. She asked to take over, he gladly let her.</p><p class="p1">“Hello.” She said, the other two gods stared in shock. “We share a vessel, makes the god thing easier to rule as one. He’s a little inexperienced with interacting with celestial beings.”</p><p class="p1">“Ah, I see.” <em>‘Charlotte’</em> said. The man stared Jack and Amara down- squinting slightly. Jack swallowed.</p><p class="p1">“We would like to make this quick. Our world is in peril because of this slip-up. He was hoping you would take your children back,” Amara said. Jack squeaked. <em>’Amara we have to stall!’</em> He said quickly. Amara cursed.</p><p class="p1">“Yes- we should make this quick as possible,” Charlotte said.</p><p class="p1">“But- the empty- this place, it's not always stable, we might want to keep this communication open- just in case,” Amara said. Jack nodded. <em>‘Yes, Amara was great at this.’</em></p><p class="p1">“Why on earth would we do that?” God said. Jack took over, not waiting for permission.</p><p class="p1">“Well, this isn’t the first time this has happened to us! And I’m sure you two have made an alternate universe of your worlds…. Maybe we could- um help- each other?” Jack suggested.</p><p class="p1">“Maybe it happened in your world because God is a child, but in my world, things are often kept in perfect balance. I bet these wormholes are your fault!" The man accused. "Although, I can't blame you- you are an infant. Seriously, I wouldn’t even trust my children, who are probably thousands of years older than you, to rule the world.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh don’t be a liar, dear, you abandoned our children several thousand years ago. Never talked to a single one of them. They rule everything.” Charlotte scoffed.</p><p class="p1">There was a growl from the man. “Oh? And you did so much better?”</p><p class="p1">She gave an exasperated chuckle. “Well, I certainly did better than you!”</p><p class="p1">They erupted into a screaming argument.</p><p class="p1"><em>‘Well- you asked for a to stall… seems pretty good to me…’</em> Amara murmured.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Crowley felt it. Felt the shiver reverberate through him, his entire body shaking. He hit the brake, everyone lurched forward.</p><p class="p1">“Crowley?” Castiel asked, rubbing at his shoulder. Crowley shook twitching. Only it didn’t stop. He was almost to the bunker.</p><p class="p1">“‘M- ‘m fine…” He grumbled, his voice distorted and pained. Layered, almost unrecognizable. His passengers stare at him.</p><p class="p1">He felt his world spin- feeling like they were colliding, his twitching got worse with the pain. He began to screech. Unholy and from the deepest pit of hell. The cries of the most torture souls. Black splotched his vision before he passed out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Chloe sniffled. She wanted to be with Lucifer right now but couldn’t bare looking at him. She saw something, a black patch playing peek-a-boo behind her sleeve. She pulled back her sleeve to reveal. She tilted her head. It looked like paint and static. She poked it. It moved. She squinted.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘What the hell?’</em>
</p><p class="p1">She poked at it again. This time it spread, cracking her skin and quickly traveling up her arm. She gasped. It was the exact mark on her thigh. She held her arm as pain throbbed at the newly split skin, however, no blood was spilled. She looked at her arm, it quivered and shook. Dean caught sight and made eye contact with her. He stepped on the gas. She could only hope that everyone else was ok.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Castiel lift in the ink patches covered demon out of the Bentley... Half of his face now engulfed in its static. His eye solid black with a white pupil, white. He wasn’t screeching, only mumbling in a layered voice. Castiel laid him on the dirt. Lucifer fell to the dirt once he opened his door. He was on his hand's knees crying out in pain. He glitched, flying all around the open land until he was on the ground again.</p><p class="p1">Aziraphale cried out, running to Crowley. He grabbed the demon’s face and made Crowley look at him. “Crowley! Crowley, please! Please no, you can’t leave me!” Aziraphale sobbed. He had the same patches, not as widespread or in the same places but ones that looked just as painful. Crowley placed a hand on Aziraphale's face, smiling softly. Pained but sweet. He didn't seem completely lucid.</p><p class="p1">Chloe came out from Lucifer’s corvette, hobbling to the devil. Castiel couldn’t understand her. Her voice was contorted, layered, and nothing he could ever translate. Dean forced the devil to his feet, half helping and half dragging Lucifer to his car. He essentially tossed the devil into the back of his car- his face exposed in the sun you could see all the inky cracks spitting his face, ink leaking from his eyes, his breath sounding like white noise. Chloe sat next to him, sobbing and holding his hand. Castiel turned to Aziraphale.</p><p class="p1">“You’ll have to drive the Bentley,” He said.</p><p class="p1">“No- Crowley would never let-“</p><p class="p1">“Well, Crowley won’t live if you don’t!” Castiel hissed. He hated to be harsh but he could feel it, their world would be in just as bad shape as their visitors if they didn’t hurry.</p><p class="p1">“Cas!” Dean called. Castiel turned to him. “Where the hell are the portals?”</p><p class="p1">Castiel turned, they weren’t there. He knew what he had to do. He swallowed. “Dean-“, Castiel said, waving for him to come over. Dean did, eagerly obedient for the first time Castiel had ever seen. He looked at Dean, the righteous man, his first friend. “I have to go in, to get Jack and Amara and open the portals. “</p><p class="p1">“W-what?! No- what if the empty doesn’t let you out?!” Dean asked. Castiel stared at him.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll do what I have to do to keep this world safe,” Castiel said. He turned to the portal. Dean grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.</p><p class="p1">“No! No, I’m not losing you again! Not when I just got you back- not when we finally admitted our-… our love for each other! Who cares about this world- I-!” Dean looked angry, sad, but most importantly scared. “I don’t want to lose you Cas… I always- I always lose you- please, for once,” He pressed his forehead against Castiel’s. “Please don’t leave.”</p><p class="p1">Castiel felt his heart break. He wanted to stay- he always wanted to stay. But he couldn't. He nuzzled into Dean’s neck, Dean quickly squeezing him close. Planting kisses onto his temple and cheek. Castiel took a step back. “Goodbye Dean…” He whimpered.</p><p class="p1">“Cas- no-“ Dean tried to grab him but Castiel quickly tapped his forehead. Dean collapsed to the ground. Castiel saw Sam running towards them, he entered the portal before the younger Winchester could stop him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jack sighed, rubbing his temples as a headache formed. The two gods now bickering over who is responsible for the angel's mental issues.</p><p class="p1"><em>‘My god- I absolutely hate these two and hope we never see each other again.’ </em>Amara sighed. </p><p class="p1"><em>'Me too</em>' Jack sighed. Amara seemed shocked, Jack knew he didn't really dislike people easily so he understood. However, after hearing a couple, who are both gods, and several millennia older than him, argue for one hour has started his first fire of petty hatred.</p><p class="p1">There were rapid footsteps, suddenly Castiel came into view.</p><p class="p1">“Great- another person, who are you? Another god? Can people with such little power be a god?” Lucifer's father snarled.</p><p class="p1">“You’d know a lot about things with little power wouldn’t you?”</p><p class="p1">“OH MY GOD- SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!” Jack snapped. Everyone stared at him in bewilderment- Jack was sure even the empty was shocked.</p><p class="p1">“Uh- ahem, well can you open the portals? The people from your world are… dying.” Castiel said, still staring at jack.</p><p class="p1">“Oh- right!” Charlotte said, facepalming. “We’ll open our sides- you open yours. Oh and about the communication thing-“</p><p class="p1">“Nope! I learned my lesson- no way am I communicating with you two, you dare to say that I am too young to be God but at least I ACT like a god and not a petulant TEENAGER!” Jack snapped. He gasped a bit, he <em>never</em> yelled at people like this! He certainly didn’t like it and would probably cry from stress later but for now, he felt like it was time to walk away before they started yelling back.</p><p class="p1">He and Castiel swiftly walked to the portal. Castiel looked around expectantly. “Why isn’t the empty taking me?”</p><p class="p1">“Because you aren’t dead, for now, and I will be giving her several angels later on. She knows taking you would just piss me off and I might pull back on the deal.” Jack huffed. He felt the pride radiating from Amara. “Let's get these people home.”</p><p class="p1">Jack leaped through the portal, Castiel by his side. Dean was asleep flat on the dirt, Sam trying to wake him while Eileen prepared everyone. Maze driving Lucifer’s corvette and Aziraphale driving Crowley’s Bentley. It took the same steps to open these portals as it did to open the empty portal, however, this took the extra step of taking something from the world you want to go to. For Crowley, Aziraphale, and Hastur, it was Crowley’s glasses. For Lucifer, Chloe and Maze, it was Lucifer's small pocket square.</p><p class="p1">The portals took seconds to open, and as soon as the cars were swallowed, everyone inside the cars to their respective universes, the portal closed.</p><p class="p1">The world stopped its cry out for help. Going silent. The peace was restored.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dream Sweet in Sea Major</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WOO- WE DONE BOIS AAAAAAA- NYEHEHEHE</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dream Sweet in Sea Major - ミラクルミュージカル</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>Chapter 7: Dream Sweet in Sea Major</strong>
</p><p class="p1">Aziraphale looked around. They were back. He quickly looked back to Crowley, who was feeling along his face. Crowley looked at him, panicked. “Is the static still there?”</p><p class="p1">Azirphale sighed in relief, hearing his voice, it was amazing. He looked Crowley over. “Yes-”</p><p class="p1">“WHAT!?</p><p class="p1">“No- wait I meant ‘yes, you’re fine!’ Sorry, dear!”</p><p class="p1">“For somebody's sake angel, phrase things bettar!” Crowley sighed in relief. Hastur glared at him from the front seat. “Great- great this is fantastic, welp, it was nice knowing you world, angel I love you, Hastur, you may kill me now.”</p><p class="p1">“Great- glad you aren’t making this difficult-“ Hastur cracked his knuckles.</p><p class="p1">“What?! No! Stop-!” Aziraphale went to grab the demon when suddenly a knock came on the window.</p><p class="p1">They all looked.</p><p class="p1">A woman stood there, she radiated power and wore a scowl that made them all shiver.</p><p class="p1">“Children, out of the car,” she said.</p><p class="p1">‘Almighty...’ Aziraphale gasped. He swallowed hard, quickly exiting the car and standing tall. Crowley stood at his side, Hastur the closest to their Almighty. He was crouched as he tried to back away.</p><p class="p1">“Hastur- I have a gift for you.” She said. Hastur perked up, tilting his head. Their almighty snapped her fingers- suddenly a black man with a red-orange chameleon on his head appeared.</p><p class="p1">“Ligur!” Hastur cried, ‘Ligur’ got a wide smiled. They ran to each other, wrapping one other in their arms. Hastur looked to the almighty, giving a nod of wordless thanks.</p><p class="p1">They spread their wings, quickly flying off together.</p><p class="p1">“Why is it when there’s the trouble it’s always you two, hm?” She asked with a sigh.</p><p class="p1">“Well, to be fair-“ Crowley cleared his throat “we didn’t have a choice this time.”</p><p class="p1">The Almighty stared at him, silencing him.</p><p class="p1">“To find out that there are more gods out there…” The Almighty said. She sighed. She stared at them “I’m asking you to please, please just stay here in this universe,”</p><p class="p1">“Of course we will, Almighty!” Aziraphale swore.</p><p class="p1">“Just sayin- wazn’t our fault.” Crowley hissed, Aziraphale nudged him. Telling him to shush.</p><p class="p1">The Almighty shook her head in disappointment before disappearing. Aziraphale sighed in relief. She was terrifying.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Two Years Later...</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Crowley set up another plant. Aziraphale didn't understand why he needed these all plants here, but if it made Crowley happy it was fine. The first time he brought a plant here was a year and a half ago and all he said was he couldn't let the plants know that he didn't actually punish leaf-spots. Whatever that meant.</p><p class="p1">"There- all bettar, how does that look angel?" Crowley asked.</p><p class="p1">"It's perfect dear, however, I don't think giving the plants anxiety over leaf-spots will make them grow better."</p><p class="p1">"They're fine- they don't have anxiety." He scoffed.</p><p class="p1">Aziraphale looked at the plants. "They're shaking at your voice, Crowley."</p><p class="p1">Crowley looked. "They're dramatic!"</p><p class="p1">Aziraphale snickered lightly, amused. "Yes- <em>they're</em> the dramatic ones." He marked his page and closed his book. "I'm a bit peckish- would you mind joining me for a spot of lunch?"</p><p class="p1">Crowley perked up. "I'd love to angel." Crowley smiled climbing down from the ladder and reaching out. Aziraphale grabbed his hand and smiled sweetly.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Dean awoke with a start, all but launching Miracle off him. He was to his feet in a second, quickly rushing out to the library, checking every room on the way. He looked around, only seeing Eileen, Charlie, and Stevie. Charlie and Stevie, huddled together, holding mugs of tea. They all looked up at him, their smiles faltering to confused looks. Eileen seemed to have a realization.</p><p class="p1">"Ah- Dean, come sit-" Eileen said, smiling again.</p><p class="p1">"Where's Cas?" He asked, breathless. Miracle trotted out of the hallway and pressed their head against Dean's hand. </p><p class="p1">"Cas is fine-" Eileen began to explain.</p><p class="p1">"Well- where is he?" Dean asked, holding back some kind of mix of a sneer and a sob.</p><p class="p1">"Dean," Cas said. Dean turned to face him, relief flooding through him. That is until he remembered what Cas did. He forced Cas to back walk into the kitchen. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."</p><p class="p1">"I am- I am happy but..." he grunted. "You left again," he grumbled.</p><p class="p1">"Would you have rather me let the world die?" Castiel asked.</p><p class="p1">"Well- no but..." he sighed. "I just hate doing this." Castiel perked up at that. "This<em> 'saving the world from a new apocalypse'</em> every year." Castiel tilted his head.</p><p class="p1">"What would you rather do then? I thought you loved hunting." Castiel murmured, confused, doing his adorable head tilt. Dean hummed awkwardly.</p><p class="p1">"I-I want to retire. To... leave the hunters life." Dean sighed. Castiel seemed panicked, he seemed to force himself to settle.</p><p class="p1">"I-I understand... Do-do you wish to end this to then?" Castiel asked.</p><p class="p1">"What?! No! No, I meant- I- I want you to retire with me. From hunting, obviously, you can still go to heaven to help Jack- but I just want to stop worrying about you not coming back." Dean said. He stared at Cas, leaving him the opportunity to say something. Anything.</p><p class="p1">He took the mugs from Cas's hands, placing his hands where they once stood. He continued. "I love you, Cas, I don't want to dive in headfirst but, I do want to spend the rest of my life with you." Castiel shivered, a smiled spreading across his face. </p><p class="p1">"Dean... I- If we go any further with this- you should know, while I find you romantically attractive- I don't sexually." </p><p class="p1"><em>'Well- that totally doesn't destroy my pride.'</em> Dean thought. "Is- Is it how I look? Or that I'm human?" Dean asked, chuckling but nervous.</p><p class="p1">"No! I- I don't feel sexual attraction! I just feel romantic attraction." Cas said quickly. "And- I know how important sex is to you- so..." He looked away. Dean felt relief flush over him. No sex was not a deal-breaker, maybe when he was younger but definitely not now. It wasn't much different than his situation now. His last one night stand was quite some time ago. He lifted Cas's chin.</p><p class="p1">"That's ok with me you know. I  can take care of myself." He smirked. Cas flushed with a squeak. Dean leaned in, allowing Cas to pull away if he wanted before leaning in the rest of the way and kissing him deeply.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Two Years Later...</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Dean yawned, waking up slowly. He was exhausted, getting home at 4-5 am. Most times he got home that late but it was only 4 weeks that he was away this time. He liked being a trucker, it allowed him to do essentially Bobby's old job while driving around the country. Not to mention that Cas could always meet up with him anywhere- just has to fly down from heaven. However, most time Miracle was at Sam and Eileen's house. They had a split custody thing going, Sam and Eileen taking Miracle any chance he got.</p><p class="p2">He got 4 hours though. He sat up, hearing his door open. Castiel smiled widely at him, offering him a large cup of coffee. Dean happily took the mug chugging it. </p><p class="p2">"You'll choke if you don't take a breath." Castiel chided. Dean rolled his eyes. He set down the mug on the bedside table. He patted the bed, Castiel quickly understood, shedding his trenchcoat, overcoat, and kicking off his shoes. He got into the bed with Dean, Dean cuddling close to him as Castiel wrapped his arms around him.</p><p class="p2">"How's heaven?" Dean asked. He listened to Castiel's gravely voice as it explained his troubles. Dean blinked slowly, happy. In perfect contentment.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Lucifer gasped a clear breath, the cracks healing themselves. He sat up looking at Chloe as Maze pulled off to the side of the road. Chloe hugged him, he could finally hear her voice again. He sighed in relief holding her close before forcing him back and looking her over. “Are you ok?”</p><p class="p1">“Uh—“ she looked herself over, pulling down her shirt to view her shoulder. Her skin was clear, with no inky cracks or splotches of static. She sighed in relief. “Yes- yes I’m ok.”</p><p class="p1">Lucifer looked her over, not that he didn’t believe her, but just to make sure. He nodded sighing in relief. “Chloe,” she looked at him. “I-I’m sorry I left you, that I avoided you. I-I didn’t think- I didn’t think that it would have affected you too- the sickness. I was thinking- it only affected- me- and then, I was too involved in the hunt to go back to the bunker at that point.”</p><p class="p1">Chloe sighed, “You’re an idiot, have I told you that?” Chloe sighed. He smiled cheekily.</p><p class="p1">“Have I told you yet that you look very adorable when you are upset with me?” Lucifer smiled. Chloe sighed but gave a small amused chuckle. Maze gagged.</p><p class="p1">“I think I’m going to vomit.” She gagged dramatically as she left the car. Lucifer kissed Chloe on the cheek. He could do this. He took a deep breath. “Chloe, I- I lo-“</p><p class="p1">“Hey, Lucifer-“ Maze called.</p><p class="p1">“DAMMIT MAZE- THIS BETTER BE GOOD” Lucifer yelled. ‘Why does everyone keep interrupting me from confessing my love?! What did I do?!’</p><p class="p1">“Angels.” She hissed. Lucifer was out of the car in a flash, telling Chloe to stay in the car. Maze tossed him one of her blades.</p><p class="p1">There were four angels; Raphael, Gabriel, Castiel, and Amenadiel. He settled, gesturing for Maze to settle. Lucifer stared.</p><p class="p1">“Hello, how are my favorite siblings?” He chuckled.</p><p class="p1">“Luci,” Amenadiel stepped forward, but a hand stopped him. Raphael shook her head at him, quickly looking to Lucifer.</p><p class="p1">“You need to come back to heaven brother.” She said. Gabriel and Castiel looked to the ground.</p><p class="p1">“Hah! That’s not happening!” Maze hissed.</p><p class="p1">“Hmm- I thought you betrayed Lucifer, Maze,” Raphael asked. Gabriel, Castiel, and Amenadiel cringed, sucking their teeth in unison.</p><p class="p1">Maze snarls, she stepped forward but Lucifer waved her off.</p><p class="p1">“What are you all doing here?” Lucifer snarked. His eyes flashing red. If his father sought to punish- he would fight back- especially since Chloe was in the car. Amenadiel shook his head, gesturing him to calm down.</p><p class="p1">“There is no need for aggression, Lucifer,” Raphael said. Lucifer scoffed. “We are only here to ask you to come to heaven, father needs to have a word with you.”</p><p class="p1">Lucifer swallowed. He turned to Maze he gestured for her to come closer. She did. He leaned into her ear. “Take Chloe home, if you see any angels- any at all, beat the shit out of them.” Lucifer hissed. She smiled widely.</p><p class="p1">“I can do that,” she said smugly. Lucifer nodded.</p><p class="p1">“And- worst-case scenario, if I don’t come back, if I get sent back to hell for good, you’ll protect Chloe, yeah?” Lucifer asked. “Despite our differences, you’ll protect her, won’t you?”</p><p class="p1">Maze stared, blinking in confusion. “But- you will come back, won’t you?”</p><p class="p1">Lucifer had no idea what his dad was capable of, he never did, so he couldn’t answer honestly here. “Promise me you’ll protect her and her urchin?”</p><p class="p1">Maze nodded. “But- but you’re coming back.”</p><p class="p1">Lucifer looked to Amenadiel, asking a silent question. ‘How much trouble am I in?’</p><p class="p1">Amenadiel shrugged. Concerned and nervous. Lucifer nodded curtly. “Goodbye, Maze.”</p><p class="p1">Lucifer went to walk to the angels before he stopped, he quickly went back to the corvette, leaning over and kissing Chloe. “I love you.” He whispered. Chloe stared at him in shock, he smiled softly before looking to his siblings. “I have to go deal with some family business, Maze will take you back home, ok?”</p><p class="p1">“Lucifer-“ Chloe said- shocked and almost a last, lost for words. He silenced her with a kiss.</p><p class="p1">“Goodbye, Chloe.”</p><p class="p1">With a flap of his wings, he was gone.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Lucifer walked into heaven. He would run into his father quickly, he knew that. He needed to think. If he apologized he could possibly get his dad to leave him alone. To have free-will again. He refused to lie though, he would never be like Michael. He felt a presence- swallowing hard, he turned to face them. There stood his father, next to him, the kiss-ass himself, Michael. Lucifer snarled.</p><p class="p1">"You know Lucifer, I knew you were a trouble maker, but making a new universe for mom? How could you?" Micheal said, fake chiding. A cheeky grin spread across his face. Lucifer snarled, but he took a deep breath. </p><p class="p1">"Do you have anything to say for yourself Lucifer?" His father asked.</p><p class="p1">"I'm sorry." Lucifer said. His father smiled in interest. "I always got so caught up in my free-will- I messed up things with Chloe... and Maze, and Amenadiel..." He sighed. His father nodded expectantly. "<em>Forgive my father, for I have sinned.</em>" He mocked, meaning it but being bitter.</p><p class="p1">"I'll accept it. Lucifer, for as long as Chloe lives, you'll stay on Earth." His father smiled. </p><p class="p1">Lucifer looked away bitterly. "May I go now?" His father sighed but nodded. In a flash he was gone.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Five Years Later...</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Eve sat at the edge of the canyon. She had seen everything in the world she wanted to see. She could see more, could discover more, but for now all she wanted to do was on thing</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Maze</strong>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"></span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>11:04</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">Hi Maze. Long time</p><p class="p1">no talk huh?</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Read 11:05 am</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>